For better or worsetill the NSC do us part
by Total Vartan Lover
Summary: UPDATED 051806! So sorry for keeping you waiting! It's now updated and with Taking Action and Getting too close we are now moving into major sv action! Lauren discovers that it wasn't only Sydney at Lazarey's murder scene, Vaughn was there too. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

What if Lauren didn't go to the NSC and what if there was more to the story than what meets the eye. Well, why don't we all just think about that for a second and jump into my newest Alias fic.  
  
For Better or Worse, till the NSC do us part.  
  
REVELATION  
  
Michael Vaughn checked his suit as he careened down a sloping road, making sure his shirt was tucked in, his tie secured professionally at the neck as he brought his car to a halt in the basement parking lot of a well known department store. Why Lauren had wanted to meet him here, totally alluded him,  
  
But he wasn't going to comment on it. This was probably not CIA/NSC business that had totally taken control of their new married life and if Lauren had stolen him from the Joint Task Force to do a little shopping, for once, Michael decided he was going to enjoy the normalcy of it and not complain.  
  
He glanced into his rear view mirror and frowned when he saw his hair. It was unruly.  
  
He sighed and tried to do something about it but to no avail. He wanted to look put together, especially since Lauren wanted to see him but what could he say? He didn't know how she managed to be put together no matter what situation they were in. He really had to give kudos to Lauren for dealing with Sydney's return so rationally.  
  
He couldn't wait to see her. It had been one day at Sofia but that one day had proved too long.  
  
He'd left the CIA office the first moment Dixon had allowed him to get out, and he hadn't even thought of Sydney who'd been standing only a few feet away while he packed up his briefcase for the day.  
  
Michael pulled the key out of the ignition and laid back in his seat. He watched a white Camarro drive up into a parking space a little ways away and flushed. He'd caught a glimpse of his wife's delicate blond hair pulled back into a bun, her creamy porcelain-like skin and sleek blue jacket.  
  
He fumbled with the door, his heart beating fast against his ribs. He could feel his breathing get racy as he approached Lauren who had exited her car and was walking towards him.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn murmured, his green eyes shining.  
  
"Hi," Lauren whispered back, just as desperate for him as he was for her.  
  
A second later, he pulled his sexy wife into his arm and put his scruffy cheek against her smooth face that he next gently caressed with his rough fingertips as he kissed her warm and inviting lips.  
  
God, this was perfection!  
  
Of course making out with Sydney, consumating their relationship, cupping her supple yet toned skin in his arms was an amazing feeling, but now being with Lauren Reed and seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her thick british accent was home to him.  
  
"M~Michael~~~stop," Lauren protested and pulled back.  
  
"No one's looking and besides, I have to make up for yesterday," Michael crooned, keeping her laced to his body with his arms. "Come on sweetheart, you know this is what you want."  
  
"It maybe what I want but I'm not sure it's the same for you," she hot out before she could stop herself and Michael couldn't hide his shock at hearing her speak to him this way.  
  
Lauren took advantage of his emotions and pulled herself out of her husband's grasp. She then folded her own and watched Michael who was glaring at her.  
  
"Do you want to explain what you meant by that?"  
  
"Michael, I know you love me and you are enjoying married life with me, but I know you also yearn for what could have been with your ex- girlfriend and that has made me very uncomfortable," Lauren revealed slowly, trying not to be harsh though she had every right to be.  
  
"Lauren, we talked about this," Michael reminded her, looking irritated. "I love you, you are my wife, and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"I wish I could believe you Michael, I do~~~but after your lying to me, and keeping secrets, I don't' know what to believe!"  
  
Michael went back to being clueless. "Lying? Lauren, what are you talking about?"  
  
He watched her pull an official looking envelope from under her jacket and repeated the question, walking up to her. The only thing he got was the parchment.  
  
"Lauren~~~what is this?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
Michael wanted to protest but nodded his head, slipped his fingers under the flap and carefully pulled it open. He gave his wife another glance as though waiting for her to say she was joking then gently pulled out the papers in the envelope and gasped.  
  
They were pictures of Sydney.  
  
Sydney as Julia Thorne.  
  
"I see you're shocked," Lauren simpered, barely holding it together. "But not the shock I was hoping for. You knew about this, didn't you?"  
  
"L~Lauren, where did you get this?"  
  
"I dug it myself. If I remember, you are my husband and you know very well my job is to find the killer in the Lazarey murder!"  
  
"I do know Lauren. It's just, why do you have a picture of Sydney?"  
  
"You know very well why!" Lauren screamed, tears tainting her polished expression. "You knew Sydney murdered Lazarey but you didn't tell me!"  
  
Michael knew he ought to retort something but nothing came to his mouth. Now all he could think of was if Lauren had told the NSC and what that meant for Sydney.  
  
"Have you told the NSC?" Michael demanded and let out a sigh of relief when his very angry wife replied that she didn't. "Oh, thank god!"  
  
"But I should, and even if I don't, the NSC will find out and then Sydney will be taken into custody for killing the Russian diplomat."  
  
"N~not Sydney, Lauren. Julia Thorne," Michael corrected, which left Lauren wondering why he'd even pointed out something so obvious. "An alias she doesn't even remember."  
  
"Julia Thorne is Sydney Bristow, Michael, whether she believes it or now. It's like having another alias," Lauren felt like screaming but demanded instead, "look at the other picture, Michael."  
  
Michael was hurt by Lauren's coldness and concerned at how heartbroken she looked but did as he was told.  
  
A second later, he wished he didn't.  
  
Standing there with a blond Julia was~~~himself. Michael Vaughn.  
  
Yeah, shorter than my other fics but I've got a story in store so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, hope to hear from you soon and please check out my other fics when you get a chance, thanks, lataz Kris 


	2. REVELATIONS PARTT II

Thanks for the reviews as always! You are the greatest people ever! Thanks so much!  
  
I left you with a cliff hanger didn't I? Well, here is the next episode so get ready for some action!  
  
Leo's l'il sista  
  
Revelation Part II For Better or Worse till the NSC do us part  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's you, Michael. You waiting to take her away after Sydney had done the deed," Lauren stated for her husband who liked to state the obvious.  
  
Now Michael was thrown, the difference was, this time he wasn't fibbing.  
  
"So when were you going to tell me?" Lauren demanded, raising her eyebrows at him and Michael was sure it was to keep the tears from clouding her view.  
  
"Tell you?" Michael inquired in a barely audible voice, most of his concentration on the photograph before him. "Tell you what?"  
  
"About Julia. About Julia being Sydney. About you being part of the Lazarey murder that I've been trying to solve. About the fact that I've basically been married into a lie! A conspiracy!" Lauren shrieked, her voice rising and her shaking becoming more violent with every "about."  
  
"W~wait a minute," Michael pleaded, grabbing onto his wife's wringing hands.  
  
"No, you wait a minute," she bellowed, tears tracing its' way down her flawless complexion. "I thought you loved me, Michael. Despite that you were grieving~~~I thought you loved me."  
  
"I do Lauren! You know I do!" Michael crooned but present circumstances put an edge on his voice.  
  
"No. I know now. You married because I'm part of the NSC. You made me fall in love with you because you knew I wouldn't turn on you. And you knew that I wouldn't turn on your girlfriend either," Lauren snickered, her voice dripping with disdain. She put a hand to her forehead and shook her head sadly. "You and Sydney had this planned all along. You must have been laughing behind my back the whole time."  
  
"That's just not true. I lost Sydney, in that fire. But then you helped me move on. When I kissed you for the first time, it gave me hope of a new day. You became the light at the end of the tunnel and I knew things could only get better."  
  
"Michael~~~I want to believe you, I do. But this picture tells me not only did you know Julia but that you knew Sydney was alive," Lauren pointed out, pointing a trembling finger at the photo that was still clutched in Michael's grasp. "How long have you known, Michael? Since before we were married, or since before we met?"  
  
"Lauren, I told you~~~"  
  
"Stop evading the question. I want an answer and I want it now."  
  
Michael looked at Lauren, trying to intimidate her but it didn't work. Finally he decided to take the most genuine approach he could muster under the present circumstances.  
  
"L~Lauren, honey, I know that it's hard to believe what I'm saying when you've obviously found tangible proof to prove otherwise but I need you to believe me. You know the CIA and NSC, how smart and how dangerous they can be~~~Sydney's disappearance is proof of that. And I'm telling you, I wasn't there. This is not me. I thought Sydney was dead~~~that's no laughing matter and as much as I am confident I can pull of a scam, I wouldn't be able to do that for a minute, not when almost every moment of my life since I became her handler that I sat at base, knowing she was in danger, knowing that today could be the day I can lose her."  
  
Lauren couldn't say she disagreed with that, but it hurt her nonetheless to hear it.  
  
"And hadn't I met you, sweetheart. I would probably have drove myself into the ground.  
  
"This is no time for sweet words, Michael," Lauren argued but the tell-tale flush on her cheeks indicated to him that she was having a hard time staying on task and not fall for his charming personality and sexy smile, his forehead with two distinct wrinkles to tell her he was concerned and being genuine. "So, really~~~you weren't there? This isn't you?"  
  
"No~~~" Michael repeated and hope grew in his eyes that his wife was finally believing him.  
  
Lauren bit her lip and Michael waited anxiously for her next words. "Then we have to do something fast because I haven't told the NSC but it's only a matter of time before they will find out about the photo with you on it."  
  
Michael noticed how grave his wife was looking and gulped. He knew exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"I know what you're going to say Lauren, but I can't," Michael stammered, then stated more forcefully. "I won't."  
  
"Michael, I don't know what to do. You may think this is just a brilliant way of mine to get your former girlfriend out of the picture but it's not. I just want to save you from ruining your life because of something your girlfriend did. Any wife would do the same for their husband!"  
  
"I~~~I can't Lauren. I can't turn on Sydney. Not now. Not ever."  
  
Lauren stared into Michael's eyes and was torn when she realized he was serious. She stumbled backward and started sulking.  
  
Michael was alarmed.  
  
He'd never seen Lauren Reed cry, not like that. Those weren't tears of happiness, they were of agony.  
  
"L~Lauren," he stammered in a gentle tone, walking towards her the way he would a spooked horse.  
  
"I knew this day would come. I knew it," she sobbed, raising her red- rimmed eyes. "I just didn't think it would be this way."  
  
Michael covered his mouth and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his wife take of her wedding ring. "N~no, Lauren. Don't do this. You don't understand."  
  
"You should be happy. This is what you want, isn't it? You miss being with Agent Bristow, I've seen it in your eyes. You've been casting glances at her during debrief. You know you only went with what I said about watching Sark because you knew that I would suspect something if you didn't," she urged him, very sweetly, tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's okay," she assured him the next second before he could protest. "You never broke up with her. You lost the love of your life and now she's returned. It's not something we were able to control."  
  
"Wait a second, don't' I get a say in this?"  
  
"No~~~you don't."  
  
"But I think you're misunderstanding something. I'm not turning on Sydney because I don't' think she did it, and it's not fair for her to go down for something she didn't do either," Michael reasoned, his irritation with the situation mounting as he spoke.  
  
"I think it's more than business relations," she chuckled, her accent making her voice sound curt.  
  
"Lauren, I'm not going to subject Sydney to any more pain. I'm just not going to do it."  
  
Vaughn watched Lauren whirl backwards as though he'd slapped her.  
  
"Michael~~~I have to head back. Think about this. Sydney Bristow is going to be punished with or without you for murdering a Russian diplomat. It's not your duty to cover for her, unless~~~unless you're going to take her side and go against mine."  
  
"Lauren, don't' do this. I know you think I just want Sydney and that I still love her but it's not about that. I've known Syd from day one, she couldn't have done this. Allison Doren, I would understand, but not Lazarey. Sydney is a good person."  
  
"When you knew her, yes, but she's gone through two years weren't a part of! You don't know what happened, whether she has become a person that can do what has taken place!"  
  
"You're right! Nobody knows! Not even she knows and it's in her head!" Michael thundered. "Do you understand why I can't do this?"  
  
"I~I just don't' want to lose you, Vaughn. Please, believe me when I say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
  
Michael bit his lip and reached for her. "L~Lauren, please. Give me some time, give me till the NSC finds out themselves. This isn't about love, Lauren, you need to know that. If she is the heartless monster in that video, I'll personally give her up."  
  
Lauren stared at her husband through tear-filled eyes. And to her joy, she saw love within his green pupils. That familiar glance that filled every atom of her body with warmth.  
  
Only she wasn't going to give in, not when losing him to Sydney seemed to inevitable.  
  
"And I suppose you'll go down with her, but if that's your choice, I can't change it," she complained, wondering what she'd done to deserve this. "I~I need to get back."  
  
Michael walked up to her and pulled her hand and forced the ring back onto her finger then gave her a strong kiss that literally took her breath away.  
  
"Lauren, I love you."  
  
She only smiled a small smile and then brushed her hand against his cheek, gave him one more smooch before she walked off. "I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Michael nodded, grinning and watched her Camarro leave.  
  
His cellphone rang and sighing Michael answered it as he boarded the car.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vaughn? This is Syd."  
  
Michael felt choked up and pushed the gas hard from the shock. "Oh~~~Hi."  
  
"Okay, I guess you're not in a good mood. I don't' blame you, I wanted to rest some more too but they want us to come in."  
  
Vaughn only half-heard what she was saying. If it was even possible, he actually felt repulsed by her voice.  
  
"Um~~~Michael?"  
  
"Thank you, tell him I'm coming in," he barked and then clicked off on her before he lost his nerve and threw the phone on the seat next to him.  
  
It was very weird but for the moment, he didn't want to think about Sydney, because everytime he did, he felt he was violating Lauren and he loved her. He really loved her.  
  
Making her cry had felt like searing his flesh and he didn't want to do it again.  
  
He didn't want to lose Lauren. He didn't want Sydney in any surgery but he didn't want to lose his wife.  
  
Lauren had become the meaning for his existence.  
  
Review! Thanks, I don't write without feedback! Lataz, Kris 


	3. Part III: The many sides of Michael VAug...

Hey! I didn't get any reviews last time but I'm still here! So I just hope somebody's reading! I need the support please!!! Without further ado~~~~  
  
For Better or Worse till the NSC do us part  
  
Part III: One of The Many Sides of Vaughn  
  
Sydney arrived at the CIA office and yawned, dusting off her black creased pants as she cleared through security and entered the JTF to be greeted by Weiss.  
  
"Hey Syd! Glad you made it back. I wasn't sure that would be a direct turn around after losing Allison and all," Weiss murmured, giving her a hug that would have been with Vaughn two years ago. Sydney had to force herself not to think about that.  
  
"Well, sitting there wasn't going to do a thing and Dixon wouldn't want us wasting our time and focus on new projects which brings me to a new question. Do you know what this is about?"  
  
"Nah, sorry. I was just told to come in."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. At least you're not biting my head off like Vaughn was earlier. Did you see him?"  
  
"Uh yeah. He did come in and he looked troubled but he wouldn't say anything to me. He literally popped a gasket though when I told him Dixon wasn't ready for us," Weiss revealed looking uncomfortable.  
  
"D~do you know where he went?"  
  
"I think you would know the answer to that question," Weiss told her, wearing a small glint. "Storage, where else?"  
  
Sydney chuckled and gave him a thanks before she headed to the place where she and Michael had spent most of their time together.  
  
As she got there, she noticed her steps had slowed subconciously as though her feet knew she was about to disturb a sacred place, a burial place that had been left untouched as King Tut's tomb had been.  
  
She was actually surprised she still knew how to get there after two years, but then again the only thing she'd forgotten was the two years, which made life easier and harder at the same time.  
  
She was at the door and noticed that Michael had looked up and seen her.  
  
She bit her lip, feeling very uncomfortable.  
  
The last time they'd been in here, she'd been in love with him and he'd loved her in return. His eyes had lie up when he saw her and he always blamed it on an involuntary impulse whenever he pulled her to him without so much as a greeting which would come later in tongue-tied fashion.  
  
But today, something was different.  
  
She saw Michael was pained and it really looked as though she'd jolted him out of nightmare.  
  
She debated whether she should go in.  
  
Vaughn must have sensed it because in the next moment, he gave her a small smile.  
  
Sydney pushed herself through the door and joined Michael before her nerve failed her.  
  
"Hi~~~"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Um I~ is this okay? Because if you want to be alone, I ~~~I can go."  
  
"N~no, go ahead. Sit down," he urged her with a hint of a mile. He even pulled over a seat for her to sit in.  
  
"T~thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," he told her. "I guess Dixon still doesn't have his shit together."  
  
As soon as that word escaped his mouth, he realized Sydney's eyes had popped way open and were focused on him.  
  
"Uh~~~sorry."  
  
"I don't think it's me, you need to be apologizing to," Sydney chuckled and Vaughn couldn't help but notice her playful expression. The way her dimples deepened, and the way her glosses slips curved into a beautiful smile that almost mimicked his, "what's up Michael? Is something bothering you, you know I'm here, and I'll listen to you rent."  
  
"You'll probably listen to me cuss too huh?"  
  
"Maybe, but if you direct it toward me, be prepared for me to kick your ass," she quipped then took a more serious tone as she said, " no really, if you want to talk about anything at all, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you, I know you are. You've always been a good friend, but I'm fine I just~~~I'm sorry I barked at you on the phone line like I did, I would have preferred to have one day off."  
  
"You sure? Because if you have a problem with me, you should say so. I know that my coming back has put strain on your marriage."  
  
"No~~~actually it hasn't. Lauren knows your story, so I expected her to be understanding, but she has absolutely blown my mind about being so good about this."  
  
"Yeah~~~she is very nice," Sydney managed to let out quite painfully, suddenly feeling a draft and begin rubbing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, she is. After all, she's my wife."  
  
Obviously Vaughn had not picked up on her feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Sydney's expression closed and she was very glad when Weiss decided to interrupt the conversation.  
  
Well correction, Vaughn was glad.  
  
It was obvious tot he both of them that staying too long in a room where vibrations of their former encounters were heavy could lead to either hurtful words or words that could rekindle something that was there before.  
  
And it was clear Michael loved Lauren and even if some former feelings lingered, she was not interested in a relationship with Michael, one she couldn't stand to be in love with him, the time he was with her and know he would go home to his wife. Two, Lauren hadn't done anything and in her opinion she was as close to the image of anger than she could have hoped.  
  
He was married, yes, but she did approve of Lauren.  
  
"Hey, I thought I would find you guys in here," Weiss chirruped, looking at them as though he'd just caught them in the act. He didn't get a reaction and shuddered. "Okay, the storage room is cold enough without you infecting it with your angsty mess."  
  
"Weiss, what is it that you came to tell us?" Michael demanded, cutting into his best friend's rant which made Sydney exchange a worried glance with Weiss who seemed to be fighting down the urge to comment on it.  
  
"Dixon, he's ready for us."  
  
"Good, thank you. We'll join you in five," Vaughn told him and then excused himself.  
  
"Hey, you think in that five you can change your attitude because it sucks and I'm not sitting through thirty minutes of that," Weiss put in, then took hold of Sydney's arms. "Come on, let's get you outta here while you're still cheery."  
  
Sydney nodded, gave Michael one more concerned glance then followed him out of the room.  
  
Michael sat there, punched a hole into the box hear him then finally composed himself and walked out of the room, slamming the fence door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Reed," Dixon greeted Lauren who was standing by herself in the briefing room.  
  
"Oh, good afternoon. I guess I'm a mite early," she gasped, looking very panicky.  
  
"It's all right. You're always early Ms. Reed," Dixon assured her. "But I have to say I'm surprised you come in alone. Where is your husband?"  
  
"I don't know. I came from the NSC office. Is Michael supposed to be joining us?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Dixon confirmed, then rose an eyebrow at her. "Um, Ms. Reed, is there something troubling you?"  
  
"Troubling? Me?" she scoffed as though it was ridiculous for Dixon to address the question.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Reed."  
  
"Of course not, everything is fine. I just told you I came from NSC. I haven't been able to go see him," Lauren repeated but it was evident that something wasn't right.  
  
"Well, okay, but if you have having a fight, just be thankful he's even around. I would have fought with my wife if that meant that I could have had one more day with her."  
  
Lauren suddenly looked very uncomfortable and forlorn.  
  
"I suppose I can go and see if I can find him?" she suggested, her accent growing thicker from the added emotion.  
  
"You do that, I certainly can't conduct a briefing concerning your husband if your husband isn't present," he shrugged, giving her his glance of approval.  
  
"Th~Thank you Director Dixon," she murmured before she exited the room, giving him a polite nod.  
  
Dixon folded his arms behind his back and began pacing the room. `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syd," Weiss blurted out of nowhere.  
  
Sydney turned her head after a one second time lapse to register that Eric had even addressed her.  
  
"Uh yeah, Weiss."  
  
"So, did you get the goods on Vaughn?"  
  
"N~no," she apologized and then stared down at the ground. "He closed on me."  
  
"Kind of like what you're doing now?" he teased her. "Is something bothering him?"  
  
"That is evident and that is the on and only thing he could confirm something has got him freaked out and I strongly feel it's something to do with the Vaughn household."  
  
"A wife and husband fight? Please, they've been fighting like cats and dogs since before they were married. Their ability to give it straight to each other is part of their charm," Weiss protested.  
  
"Well then, I don't want to know what it is because then it can only be~~~"  
  
"Yeah, I know and that's the problem. If they get divorced over this, I am in debt to Lauren and Michael for life," Sydney protested. " Maybe I should just turn myself in."  
  
Eric stared at her, wondering if she was serious and then realized she was.  
  
"Syd, that is the last option we're taking. If on the off-chance Michael sides with the NSC, you've got us and we'll make you disappear or something. We'll protect you, Syd. You can count on me."  
  
She was moved by his words and concern and managed to smile at him and then pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Weiss. Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Syd," he replied, just glad that he'd brought a smile back to her face.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
` Hey! I'm going to leave you right here! In the next one you'll be reading about the briefing! So please keep reading! And please review too! Lataz, leo's l'il sista 


	4. Part IV: Is it just me or is it getting ...

Thanks to the two people who reviewed, I am going to update my fic! Thanks ya'll! And if you're just reading and not reviewing, I'll continue it for those people too!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!! Total Vaughn Lover  
  
For Better or Worse~~~Till the NSC do us part!  
  
Part IV: Is it Just me or is it getting too tense?  
  
Lauren moved past a new group of trainees who were currently in orientation, looking more enthusiastic than the last group, which amazed her, they'd been wired.  
  
She somehow gracefully made it away from them without one strand of her bun moving out of place. She let out a breath and went through the door where things always seemed to be busy. The Joint Task Force.  
  
"Mornin Lauren," Marshall greeted and then paused for a moment to grin at Carrie who was on his arm as though he was escorting her to a formal high school function. "I just made as rhyme! Hey! That's it, we're going to name her, Lauren."  
  
"And if it's a boy?" Carrie put in, teasingly.  
  
Marshall bit his lip and concentrated hard, which blew Carrie's mind. Marshall was the CIA's gizmo guy. He was a calculus genius.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Reed," Carrie lamented and then steered Marshall away, who was pondering, "Well, what name rhymes with Lauren?"  
  
Lauren watched the two leave, amused. Marshall and Carrie were complete opposite, yet they stuck together likes peas of a pod.  
  
She stared down at her feet after spotting Michael who had just entered the room, looking very torn and seeing how awful the sight was made her heart race, knowing that it could very well be because of the fight they'd had earlier.  
  
She found herself turning away when Michael noticed her and felt foolish. It was as though she was playing hard-to-get.  
  
She could barely keep from smiling though when she saw a pair of polished black shoes stop next to hers.  
  
"Hello sweetheart."  
  
"Michael."  
  
"Are you still going to do this? Ignore me because I don't think Syd deserves to go through a lobotomy?" Michael complained when he realized that Lauren's expression was tight.  
  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
Michael refrained from commenting that she didn't sound sincere.  
  
Instead, he put his arm around her and pulled him close to her.  
  
"S~sure you want to do that? Sydney is over there," Lauren pointed out, smiling, just to appear normal.  
  
"Yes, I told you, I love you Lauren," he repeated and kissed her on the head.  
  
Lauren rolled her beautiful blue eyes as though she believed he was talking in disdain. She heard Michael sigh and lower his arms and the cold it became, surprised her. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to find any proof in his expression and gestures that he still loved Sydney~~~Or that he didn't.  
  
"Hello, Lauren."  
  
She almost jumped when she was addressed. She forced a smile when she realized they were two of her husband's dearest friends.  
  
"Hello Agent Bristow, Agent Weiss, how are you this evening?"  
  
"Tired. I got maybe two hours of sleep since returning from Sofia," Sydney groaned, but she didn't look the least bit tired, with her shoulders rolled back and her head held high. "Are you joining us for the briefing?"  
  
"Yes. It seems I am going to have to schedule yet another meeting with Mr. Sloane," she grinned, but it slid off her face when she saw suspicion growing in Sydney's eyes.  
  
Fortunately she instead turned to Weiss. "Let's go.  
  
"Uh~~~right. After you."  
  
Sydney cast Lauren one more glance and her heart was filled with dread.  
  
Something was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dixon stepped up to the middle of the room, Vaughn, Lauren and Marshall assembled on one side, Sydney, her father and Weiss on the other.  
  
The Director turned to the overhead and pushed a button. A picture of the present Preside of the New CORNU (Control of Russian Nuclear Ussage) was displayed.  
  
Sydney exchanged glanced with her father, who looked calm, which didn't surprise her. Jack Bristow never lost control, whether the situation was in his control or not.  
  
She glanced at Weiss who smiled grimly.  
  
Across the room the Vaughns exchanged a glance. Lauren reminded him greatly of Hermione Granger, the know-it-all from the Harry Potter series who really knew it all.  
  
"This is David Belzarin, the acting President of the CORNU organization."  
  
"That's the control of Russian Nuclear Usage Organization," Marshall put in, earning him an annoyed, "Thanks for stating the obvious," glare from everyone except Sydney who rewarded him with a smile of appreciation.  
  
"T~Thank you, Marshall. Now as I was saying, this man is in danger. Appears there is a biological weapon inside this man's ear."  
  
The room grew silent.  
  
"Are you saying there is a biological weapon in his ear?" Weiss repeated and Dixon confirmed it with a nod.  
  
"But why? Does that mean he's part of the Covenant?" Sydney demanded and Lauren tried not to roll her eyes at the comment.  
  
"No, Agent Bristow. WE have received interesting intel from Mr. Sloane that Mr. Belzarin recently had a phase of hearing loss and he was put into a hospital and received a cochlear transplant."  
  
"And you think the Covenant had something to do with the procedure?" Sydney acknowledged and Dixon confirmed it with another nod.  
  
"Vaughn and Bristow," Dixon called out and two agents raised their heads. Michael tried carefully not to look at Sydney.  
  
"I'm sending you two on a mission to Moscow. Your mission is to infiltrate the meeting that the CORNU is going to hold. Vaughn, you are going to be the new V.I.P member from the U.S and Agent Bristow, you are going to serve as his translator."  
  
Dixon paused and let that sink in.  
  
"We are going to have you deactivate their generator which basically is going to be entering a code and pressing of a button. After this, while the power is out, we are going to detonate the weapon for three hours, put in a code that Marshall will give you to destroy the timer. Then you will kidnap Belzarin and transport him to a hospital where we already have specialized agents standing by to remove the weapon and then reput in a new cochlear implant. Is this understood?"  
  
Vaughn and Sydney exchanged an angsty stare that gave Lauren a heart attack and a moment Weiss lived for.  
  
"Yes," they replied with unison.  
  
"Great, You leave at once."  
  
After those words were uttered, Marshall took the floor, explaining in his hyperventilating voice in "einstein-language," how to work the calculator-sized remote.  
  
Vaughn found himself paying attention to only what he needed to know and the other twenty minutes he spent, taking hold of his wife's hand and stroke her palm with his thumb.  
  
Sydney found herself straying from Marshall's indiginous speech. Yeah, she would want to know how it worked but after all the gizmos she'd had to deal with, she'd noticed a pattern. And she was instead glancing over at Michael who was snuggling his wife, only she didn't look like she was enjoying it.  
  
After Marshall's rant-full explanation, cut by Jack Bristow, the meeting concluded and the crowd dissipated, leaving Vaughn, Syd and Lauren staring at each other.  
  
"W~well, I guess I'll see you on the plane, Agent Vaughn," Sydney stammered, looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"O~Okay," he replied but Lauren cut it with a "Actually, I'll leave. I have to go myself. I have a meeting with Sloane."  
  
"Becareful," Michael cautioned her, looking very serious.  
  
"I always am."  
  
Sydney watched as Vaughn pulled his wife to him and kissed her, caressing her as though he wasn't sure when they would see each other again. Michael pulled back then hugged her close to his body, his face twisted in anguish.  
  
"I'm going~~~see you when you get back."  
  
"I look forward to it," he told her, making sure she heard it. Lauren smooched him once more then slowly let go of his hand and left the office.  
  
Vaughn then glanced over at Sydney, looking even worse than before. Sydney just gave him a smile, in hopes he would return something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm still sure it's the Covenant," Jack was proclaiming as they self- stored in one of the empty storage rooms. He was typing furiously on the computer. "I'm betting though if it's not, it's a subsidary group."  
  
Jack glanced at his daughter who was leaned forward on her clasped hands, her eyes looked focused, but not on Jack's conversation.  
  
"Sydney, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Will you yell at me if I said I wasn't sure?"  
  
Jack didn't say anything for a moment then demanded, "is it Vaughn, because if you don't want him to go on the mission with you, I'd be glad to take his place. I can be an American newbie."  
  
"No dad~~~I can't have you saving me from my problems. Besides, I think you're misunderstanding something. I'm not bothered being around Vaughn~~~it's just~~~he's being hostile towards me," Sydney stammered.  
  
"Hostile?" Jack scoffed, knowing very well Vaughn could never be hostile toward his daughter and mean it. "Can you explain what you mean by that?"  
  
"Just, I called him to inform him about the briefing and he bit my head off, then I tried to talk to him before the briefing and he just went on about being proud of Lauren and her being able to deal with me."  
  
Jack grabbed Sydney's hand, the look in his eyes indicated he was ready to kill Vaughn. "Daughter of mine, you know you're better than him."  
  
"No~~~and like I told you, it's not about him. I~~~I don't know what's going to make me say this but I think Michael should be let out of the obligation to the CIA."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He's married to someone of the NSC. It's ruining his life!"  
  
"He's ruined yours!" Let him hide it from his wife. We need the time to figure out what's going on, what really happened before the NSC do."  
  
"I know, because of the invasive brain surgery, but that wouldn't' matter would it because I think the NSC already knows," she blurted out and Jack flipped his head so hard it cracked.  
  
"Who told you this?" he demanded, looking very stern, the way he looked when he was scared for his daughter's life.  
  
"No one. It's just Vaughn and his wife are having problems and that's the only thing I can think of. That it's because he's~~~fighting to protect me."  
  
"That's not important, what's important is for me to find out if what you're saying is true. Then we've got to make damn sure that Lauren didn't say anything."  
  
"D~dad~~~I~I'm so scared. I don't want to lose the memories I have," she whimpered and Jack was pained to see how hurt Sydney looked.  
  
"D~Don't worry, Sydney. I will make sure you will be fine. Daddy is going to protect you," he promised as he pulled her into his arms. "You don't worry about a thing and go do your mission. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
She nodded, holding him tightly, making sure she got a good one in case she never saw him again.  
  
TA DA! Did you like it? I need reviews! To tell me whether you think this is okay, or if it just plain sucks!!!!!!! Thanks, hope to hear from ya'll!!!  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	5. Part V: Jealousy and Rage

You All wanted SV so I decided to deliver!!! I just thought you needed some drama, right? Okay so S and V have plenty of drama but the more angst the better!!!!!  
  
Please Review, okay, things are about to get better...  
  
For Better Or Worse~~~~~ Part V: Jealousy and Rage Total Vaughn Lover  
  
Our story today starts with a fine day in a pleasant park~~~~~  
  
"Lauren, I understand you are working hard to solve the Lazarey case but it's getting ridiculous," Lysney chided Lauren as they sat on a park bench, attempting to look as though they were having casual conversation and not on the topic of a highly coveted interrogation of the murder of a Russian Diplomat.  
  
"I~~~I am working harder if not as hard as anybody else would," she protested, putting her defenses up. "You know that very well. It's only been my first year of marriage with my husband and half of the time I haven't been home. I'm always jetting off on leads and checking up on Sloane to make sure he's not ruining the world! So before you tell me I'm not a qualified enough agent~~~"  
  
"Ms. Reed, calm down, nobody said anything about you not being qualified," Lazarey crooned, almost flirtatiously. It was the only way he knew how to calm down a high-strung Lauren Reed.  
  
Lauren finally calmed down and the redness in her skin had toned down to a healthy pink.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I guess I'm just sore about not getting the I.D on that picture of the female, but of course I shouldn't take it out on you. It's not your fault the CIA doesn't know what they're doing and half the time they're sending agents around the world, chasing terrorists that don't even exist."  
  
Lauren's face flushed red instantaneously.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but my husband happens to be part of the organization who's image you are tarnishing," she put in sounding very curt. Even though part of the reason she was even losing her mind was because she was upset with her husband but she didn't want to subject him to any time in jail. She was away from him enough.  
  
"But it is true, isn't it? You wanted a zoom in on the photo and that their little inventor guy over there doesn't know what he's doing. If he did he should have been able to I.D the murderer and I wouldn't be yelling at you this moment!"  
  
Lauren bit her lip, half in shock. She looked down at her lap when she saw a rollerblader skate by and then made a noise to clear her throat signaling to Lysney she wanted out of this conversation.  
  
Fortunately the head honcho of the NSC bough into that clue.  
  
"W~Well Ms. Reed, I think we are clear on how urgent this is and I do understand you are doing the best you can."  
  
"And?' she prompted, turning her head towards him.  
  
"And I guess I can refrain from putting down the CIA in your presence since Agent Vaughn is your husband," Lysney put in, looking particularly happy to address that fact.  
  
"T~thank you, sir. So if that is all?"  
  
"Actually, I want to send you to see Sloane. I got intel from CIA that in the attending party of the convention with the committee of that controls nuclear usage in Russia, there is a certain man who knew Andrea Lazarey. I want you to get an invite with the party."  
  
"N~No!" she blurted out which made Lysney blink hard.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Ms. Reed, did you just say no?"  
  
"Yes sir," she confirmed, but then added hastily, "but let me explain. The CIA is already sending Agent Vaughn and Agent Bristow to infiltrate the meeting,"  
  
"Wonderful, then you don't' have to go to Sloane. You can go and get an invite from them," Lysney beamed.  
  
"S~Sir, is it possible if I go in to see the man after the meeting? Because I just~~~I'd prefer our missions not clash," she stated as confidently and non-chalantly at she possibly could.  
  
"Having a fight with your husband are you?" Lynsey teased which scared Lauren more than anything because the NSC honcho was not the type of guy to tease his employee unless he meant something by it.  
  
"Sir? Do you have an answer for me?" she asked a bit urgently. She really wanted to end this conversation now, and with an urgency.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Reed and because I'm a professional who understands marital problems, I'm going to take your request. That means tomorrow after Agent Bristow and Agent Vaughn return, you are on the first place to Moscow," Lysney ordered her, getting up from his seat. "So you might want to return to NSC HQ later this afternoon to receive your orders."  
  
"Right, thank you sir."  
  
Lysney nodded, smiling that evil smile that could possibly mean something more. She was surprised he didn't wink at her.  
  
After she was sure hew as gone, and not just trying to mer her believe he'd left, she leaned forward on her hands then let her fingers run through her silky blond hair as she lowered her head.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
She knew what she ought to do. She should turn in the evidence. She had the means to close the murder. But then she would have to turn Vaughn in too. And she certainly didn't want to do that.  
  
"Oh, who am I kidding/" Lauren thought as the blood rushed to her temples. Her husband would go to jail before Sydney was even convicted. And she knew that if she sued the capture of Sydney as a bargaining chip for Michael's life, her husband would never forgive her.'  
  
Michael still loved Syd. She knew that and she was starting to get irritated with the face that he wouldn't just come to terms with it.  
  
When she'd asked Vaughn what she should do about finding Sydney and Vaughn's pictures he'd told her he couldn't turn Sydney in, at any coast and there wasn't' any hesitation in his voice when he'd given the answer.  
  
Maybe she should turn both of them in. IF she turned Sydney in, her husband would probably turn himself in, without thinking twice, and there was no hope in believing he'd actually remember he was married to her.  
  
"Mrs. Vaughn?"  
  
Lauren bit her lip, mixed with pain and joy at hearing her marital name directed towards her and not Sydney who was a to be. And she knew exactly who it was too.  
  
Eric Weiss.  
  
'Eric," Lauren greeted and lifted her head, by that time a smile was spread on her face.  
  
"Mrs. V! I thought it was you."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey," Will responded, trying not to sound awkward. "What are you doing here by yourself?"  
  
"I think you know what," she said through gritted teeth and Weiss realized she was clenching her fists.  
  
"Y~you mind if I sit down for a second. I think we should talk about Vaughn," he put in carefully.  
  
Lauren shot him a death glare but scooted to the left to give him enough room to sit down.  
  
Weiss tentatively took his seat then gazed over at his companion. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on with you and Mike?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? You and him, you're always coming to me when you two get into a fight. What can possibly be different about this one?"  
  
Lauren finally turned and met Weiss' glance.  
  
"Did he know?" she wondered. "Was Weiss in on the whole Sydney/Julia thing too?" It made her sick to her stomach. It didn't seem she could trust anyone anymore.  
  
"Lauren I guarantee you will feel better about this if you talk about it," Weiss assured her, taking hold of her clenching hands.  
  
"I~I can trust you?" she asked after a beat, desperately wanting to talk about it with someone and Weiss was a mutual friend of hers and Michael's.  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
She stared into his deep brown eyes, trying to read him but it was no use, she was going to have to go on gut instinct. She was going to explode if she didn't get it out of her system anyway.  
  
"Okay~~~Eric," she exhaled then took another breath to compose herself. "I'm afraid that the time has come. The moment I've dreaded since my husband's former girlfriend decided to resurface. I think he's leaving me for Sydney Bristow."  
  
Lauren flashed Eric a glance to register his reaction. Eric was shocked and he wasn't bothering to hide it.  
  
"L~Lauren, are you sure that's what's going on? I mean~~~really~~~I'm his best friend. I know Michael inside and out and I know he loves you. Yes, he loved Sydney but Vaughn isn't the type of guy to blow off a woman that he's married to. He loves you, Lauren, you're his wife and though Sydney doesn't like anything of that idea, she knows it's a fact she needs to accept and that's saying something."  
  
That certainly was saying something but no, she was no longer going to be naïve about this. It wasn't fair to herself to put herself through pain any longer.  
  
"No, I'm sure this time and no amount of your, "I'm your husband's best friend," advice is going to cut it," she shouted out loud which made Weiss shrink back and two onlookers hurry away from what was supposed to have been a relaxing trip.  
  
She didn't realize how loud it had been and became quiet after it sunk in. she folded her arms and glanced away, embarrassed by her own behavior.  
  
Weiss took hold of her hand and she flipped her head back to look at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"There's something bothering you and I'm not going to let you deny it any longer," Weiss informed her, wearing a serious expression. "Tell me what you and Vaughn fought about."  
  
Oh did Lauren want to, but she couldn't. Not before she found out what Michael was doing there.  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. If I told you it could compromise things," She replied quickly, keeping her gaze low.  
  
"Then I'll ask Mike," Eric put in matter-of-factly. "Either way, I'm going to find out. And just think about it, if you explain this to me, maybe I can explain it in a way to assure you of Michael's affection to you, and you wont' have to sit in your NSC office, not able to perform at your peak because your thoughts are somewhere else."  
  
"I doubt what you say can make this any better," she argued, then glanced down at her wristwatch. "I've got to get going anyway. I have a pending mission and I have to go and get my briefing."  
  
"Five minutes Ms. Reed, and then I'll drop the whole subject," he bargained, his grip strong on her shoulder.  
  
"I~like I said, I don't know if that would be a good idea," she protested, trying to get off the bench. If she stayed another minute, she was going to divulge everything out of her control. "Eric."  
  
"Truth is, I like you guys. After Sydney disappeared, I didn't think I could ever get Michael to smile again without it being sarcastic but Lauren, you have been his angel. And I know Michael is happy to be married to you. Just, come on, his girlfriend returned from the dead, his head's not screwed on straight. I," he paused then added in his most serious heart felt tone. "I just want to help. Give me a chance to set Michael straight before you make the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
Lauren was touched by those words and so she decided to give it a shot, just because she could no longer bear to say no.  
  
"All right then, after all, you know my marriage inside out," she pointed out, her lovely lips forming into a bewitching smile. But the next second, it faded. "I~I found out something on Sydney today and I called Michael up to meet him so we could talk. I felt like the devil that I had these bad thoughts that Michael already knew what I was going to say, that he was hiding something from me but I know Michael and Sydney's history, it wasn't an impossibility."  
  
Weiss gulped, feeling he knew where this was going.  
  
"So we met and the first thing Michael did was kiss me and held he warmly in his arms, claiming that one day in Milan had been heart-wrenching even though he had Bristow's company," Lauren spit as though she had a bad tasted in her mouth.  
  
"Have you considered that maybe he was telling the truth?" Weiss put in gently, trying not to sound condescending.  
  
She didn't hear him and plodded on. "I broke away from him and told him the reason I had come to see him and I didn't have to search his expression. It was evident he already knew and hadn't told me! Then he had the nerve to defend her side and tell me to back down! I almost forgot who he was married to!"  
  
Weiss just stared at her, gaping, wondering what he should say. He was supposed to be saving Vaughn's marriage. What good was he doing, being speechless?  
  
Lauren was shaking her head. She'd obviously gotten the hint that he couldn't help her because everything she was saying and felt was true.  
  
"Okay, Michael has obviously committed the biggest mistake of taking his former girlfriend's side but I have to ask you, was this a personal thing or~~~work related?" Weiss inquired, racking his brain, trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"I~it was~~~work related."  
  
"Okay~" Eric cheered, his mood lightening. 'I think its safe to say that's just his over-protectiveness as Syd's former handler kicking in. He was very good at what he did. I think you figured that out during Syd's most recent mission to Mexico when he got a brilliant idea to deafen the bad guys around her, allowing Syd to take them out while saving her own life.  
  
"If you were talking about anybody else. I would believe you but, Michael's feelings towards Sydney is something I've never going to be able to accept and something that I'm not sure Michael is ever going to be able to get over," Lauren griped, squeezing her hands together.  
  
Weiss noticed a vein was bulging out of the side of her head and immediately realized that this was not some junior-high about Lauren accusing Michael of smiling too much, or her catching him staring at Sydney too long.  
  
This really had Lauren freaked out, and Michael's wife was the most patient woman he knew.  
  
"Ms. Reed~~~Is there something you're not telling me? I want to help you but I can't do that unless you tell me everything that is going on," Weiss insisted, trying to be firm with her while feeling sorry for her at the same time.  
  
"I'm just majorly freak out, that's all," she stated stubbornly. She wasn't going to give anything else. "It' just the way he was, all-high- strung about defending Sydney, it's like it doesn't what I think, and it's like Sydney is perfect in his eyes, a being that cannot do anything wrong."  
  
"Well maybe he really beileves she didn't do what you think she did," Weiss suggested. "it's not like he told you he was only at Sydney's house to comfort her."  
  
Lauren shot him a death glare and Weiss hurridely added, "I was hypothetically speaking." Then he added. "Do you think she did it?"  
  
The expression on Lauren's face suggested she didn't think so but then she wasn't going to admit that. "It's not my place to say. It's come from a source of the NSC and I am just a representer for the information."  
  
Weiss had never seen someone so loyal before and personally he wanted to tell her to take that, "I work for the NSC," and shove it.  
  
"I suppose I wasn't on the list of people you were supposed to brief this to, in other words, you're not going to tell me anything," Weiss said matter of factly.  
  
'I'm sorry, I suppose you will find out with the rest of the agency."  
  
"But you told Michael," he said flatly.  
  
"It pertained to him," she replied, not looking too happy about addressing that fact. "And I didn't tell him because he was my husband if you thought that's why he knows."  
  
"And I am very aware that nobody think I have a heart, that I will never amount to the amazing Sydney Bristow. And I know that people act like my friends to my face but in reality they're ridiculing me behind my back!"  
  
"Lauren, nobody thinks that~~~"  
  
"Of course they do! I saw the look on your face when I you that yes I do believe she can do something wrong, she's human after all. You think I'm a heartless hag!"  
  
"Calm down, first of all," Eric cajoled her, taking hold of her shoulders. "And secondly, don't be mad at Mike, he probably feels he should stick up for her, being one of her only friends left."  
  
"Friends? You'd like me to believe that, wouldn't you?" Lauren spit, laughing coldly, "And I suppose you're just covering up for Vaughn, being his best friend and all."  
  
"Would it hurt you to think maybe this was just part of the Covenant's plan to set her up? Wouldn't it make sense, if they could get her out of the picture and get her blamed for something that the Covenant wasn't responsible for?" Weiss blurted out and unfortunately Lauren heard every word clearly.  
  
"You already know about this too, don't you?" she cried accusingly. "And here I am expecting you to be understanding!"  
  
"I'm just saying, the girl has been gone for two years, that's traumatic enough, but she doesn't even remember the two years," Weiss reasoned. "Just give the CIA a chance, give the girl a chance to recover her missing years, if she finds something disturbing, Sydney is a good person, she'll admit to it."  
  
"For your information, I happen to have a heart. And I haven't reported to my agency though I should," Lauren put in, guilt-tripping Weiss. "I do think Sydney Bristow is a wonderful person, not to mention a hell of an agent."  
  
"But, didn't you have a meeting with Lysney?" Weiss demanded. "I know this is your meeting place with him."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
Weiss lowered his voice, made sure no one was eavesdropping then answered her. "We think Lynsey may have something to do with Sydney's disappearance or that he's struck a deal with the Covenant to have her eliminated or put in custody. Whatever the deal, we've been investigating him."  
  
"Oh, so now you're blaming Lysney. Why, because he seems more like a bad guy? I've heard enough of this~~~I need to go," she sputtered, grabbed her things and stood up on her wobbly legs. "You're lucky I have no reason to turn you in."  
  
"What are you going to do about Michael?" he asked when she was about twenty feet away from him and all things seemed to move in slow motion. "If you go now, you might be able to catch him before his flight to Moscow."  
  
"I~~~no, I've got to go. I told you I've got a mission myself coming up," Lauren regretfully informed him but to Weiss it only sounded like he was trying to find a way out.  
  
"Don't you think making up with your husband is just a little more important thatn something you think you have to do for Lysney?" Weiss demanded, clearly irritated of Lauren's jealousy issues.  
  
"Right now, her certainly doesn't feel like he's my husband," she spit angrily. 'And then again, I'm wondering if he ever relaly did," she paused, waiting for Weiss to react then added. "You know what, you seem to want to help so here's what you can do why don't' you head back to the Agency and tell him exactly what I told you. Maybe he'll listen to you, maybe you can, get him to see that I do have a heart and that I certainly don't' get off on convicting people that I know."  
  
"I know that, but I bet he'd be happier to hear it from you. After all, this is an issue between you two."  
  
"Just tell him, Weiss, tell him everything I told you and then I'll know~~~I'll know if he loves me or not."  
  
Eric watched her leave, filled with dread. Michael needed to make a decision. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He almost asked how would Lauren know by his telling Vaughn but decided not to ask it.  
  
He was already in deeper than he liked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane carrying Sydney and Vaughn was currently en route to Russia's capital, Moscow.  
  
Sydney was sitting comfortable in one of the passenger seats of the main cabin. She was kicked back in her sleek suit, her heels on the floor and her nose absorbed in a book. She kept checking her wrist watch every five minutes. She got this way,w hen there was a pending mission. Her mind would mentally go over everything step by step, almost to the point she could see herself executing Project: Snatch the bio guy and get him to the CIA doctors."  
  
She looked out the window for a second. There was nothing like seeing clouds whip by to clear her head.  
  
She pulled the bookmark out of the text she was reading and jumped into a paragraph that was quite interesting. I twas on the beach that laid out before La Superica, the hotel she and then her boyfriend, Vaughn had planned to spend three days at before she'd had two years of her life stolen by the Covenant.  
  
She was just reaching the symbolism of the glass dome when the door opened to the pilot's area and in came a rustled looking Vaughn.  
  
She lifted her head, trying not to look too excited. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," Michael replied, meeting her gaze for a second. "I~~~I talked to the pilot. He said touchdown is in an hour and forty minutes."  
  
Sydney only smiled. She was sure if she said something it would come out high-pitched and in the current state Michael seemed to be in, she didn't want him to think she was still hot for him, especially now.  
  
But that didn't stop her from looking at him. After all he was no less cuter because he was having issues. If anything she was sure new amount of angst just made him look even sexier.  
  
He was sporting a nice suit, the kind he wore at the Agency, only this time it looked like he'd put more effort into ironing it, his hair was slicked with gel and he'd shaven nicely.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn shared a glance of angst then she broke away and looked down into her book, but she found that she couldn't' concentrate on her text with Vaughn just standing there like a statue, eyes on her.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Sydney suggested, still looking into her book. "You're making me kind of uncomfortable just standing there like that. I mean would it kill you to have a good conversation with me about~~~~I don't know, nothing? After all that's happened I think we could both use it."  
  
Sydney felt her heart flutter when she caught Vaughn had cracked an embarrassed smile. It was amazing how all the tension seemed to disappear the instant he chuckled, and his eyes filled with laughter.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I've been on edge," he apologized and Sydney commented with a, "yeah, you have been."  
  
"I guess I'll live even after we have a conversation like old time," he joked then he stepped forward and settled in the seat in front of her. "You wanna put that book away?"  
  
"Oh, yeah~~~just give me a second to finish this page," she told him and Vaughn sighed as though what she was asking him to do was an unsurmountable task. "You'll live, Vaughn."  
  
Apparently he couldn't. "What are you reading?" he asked then, twiddling his thumbs. "It must be very intriguing if you'd rather read that than talk to me."  
  
"Oh," Sydney flushed. "It's nothing really, just a book I wanted to read."  
  
"Probably a new edition of Alice in the Wonderland," Vaughn suggested, rolling his eyes. "Let me see."  
  
"N~No, that's okay, it's not Alice in the Wonderland, it's~~~it's really nothing," she stammered.  
  
She watched Vaughn sigh and she was sure he'd given up, but at the last second, when she'd loosened her grip on the book, he walked behind her and snatched it.  
  
"Hey give it back!" she whined, half-alarmed, half-enjoying it. "Vaughn."  
  
She turned to him and she felt a draft. He stared at the carpet and handed the book back to Sydney. "Here, take it," he scolded her and shoved the book into her hands when she didn't reach for it.  
  
Sydney just stared at him. She wanted to say, "why the hell did you do that!" but she was rendered speechless because of Vaughn's behavior. She observed him sit back down, looking trouble and she hesitated before returning to her seat.  
  
She pulled her book back out, obviously the conversation attempt wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Why do you have that thing?" Vaughn growled, referring to it as if it were something slimy and disgusting and it was wrong of her to have it.  
  
"I~~~I keep thinking what it would have been like, to stand on the Santa Barbara beach and dine under the huge glass dome of La Superica," she admitted dreamily, not caring that she probably looked like a goofball. "And I thought seeing pictures of it would make me feel better that I wasn't completely cheated out of it. And maybe I'll some time get the guts to go there myself."  
  
What Vaughn said next was shocking.  
  
"But you were cheated out of it!" he shouted, majorly pissed off. "Syd, you were cheated out of two years of your life!"  
  
"I know that, but you don't have to be so nasty about it," she whimpered going back to her book.  
  
"Give me that!" he commanded then and yanked it out of her hands when he resisted then threw it as hard as he could and it landed somewhere in the seats farther back.  
  
"What did you do that for?" she roared, fed up with Vaughn's issues, but inside she was shaking. Michaels' behavior scared her.  
  
"I didn't want to see that thing anymore," he shrugged, pulling out his cell phone and began fiddling with it.  
  
"But you didn't have to throw it, that's a library book!" she sputtered, gaping at Vaughn who had been acting just as crazy only a minute before.  
  
"Well if you would have just given it to me, I wouldn't have had to throw it!" Michael reprimanded, folding his arms, putting all the blame on her.  
  
"Whatever. That was my book. No where in our mission statement did it say I have to deal with this," Sydney burst, her brown eyes flashing with irritation, her mouth a tight line as she stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting my book back. Maybe it'll be quiet enough for me to finish it back there," she replied matter-of-factly. "Enjoy playing with that thing. You're going to be doing it for a while."  
  
"No, sit down. Leave that thing where it is," he ordered her, his voice getting deathly calm.  
  
"No, you can't tell me what to do."  
  
Finally Vaughn blew his top. And his face reddened incredibily as he screamed, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO TORTURE ME!"  
  
Sydney bit her lip, her face quivering as though he'd slapped her. She slowly retreated into her nearest seat, and kept her gaze low. Usually she got smacked and tortured and didn't blink an eye, in fact she sometimes urged the terrorists on, but she had a blind spot where Vaughn was concerned and him turning on her was the last thing she'd ever expected.  
  
"Really, Syd! Why are you doing this to me? Does it make you feel good to go through scenes of what could have been because it doesn't for me! Why do you want me to watch you in pain!"  
  
"Pain? I was pretty peaceful, considering the circumstances," Sydney argued.  
  
"Shut up!" Vaughn scolded her. "You and I know what could have been but I thought we were over that. I thought we were mature enough adults to put that behind us."  
  
"We are," she put in but it was like Vaughn never heard her."  
  
"You know that's never going to happen, t~that we can never go back to that. So hwy are you shoving that memory in my face?" Vaughn cried, his eyes filled with loathing. "Stop TEASING ME! You know I love Lauren~~~why can't you just drop it! Why don't you accept that I've moved on?!"  
  
"I~I have V~Vaughn, I have," she began sputtering, frantically wiping her tears away, trying not to let him see them but she was no match for the emotion that overwhelmed her. "I know you love Lauren, you made it very clear that day in the classroom and this afternoon at the Agency."  
  
"Then why do you keep bothering me? My marriage is a mess because of you!"  
  
Sydney gulped down the pain that rushed to her throat like bile. She'd never heard such hurtful words. And Michael seemed to realize that too. "I~I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I~it's just~~~ you were everything to me Vaughn, and I'm only human, I can't just shut down my feelings. I thought I was doing pretty good, I really just wanted to talk~~~but if that bothers you~~~I~I'm~~~I'm sorry."  
  
Vaughn watched Sydney cry with difficulty. What had come over him? What had made him say the things he had? "Oh come off it, Vaughn," his conscience told, "you know those words would hurt, you knew they would make her cry."  
  
But it made him feel terrible. Because he did understand Sydney's lingering feelings, two years and a marriage hadn't been enough for him to forget or not yearn for what they used to share.  
  
He stared at Sydney, unable to speak. He'd just broken her heart and her soul had crumbled as well. Man, he didn't know he was capable of that kind of destruction.  
  
"S~Syd?"  
  
"Don't talk to me," she whispered harshly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I've have chosen you shooting me and ending my life before I'd have to hear those words. How can you be so cold, Michael? Do you think I wanted to be gone for two years? You know I miss you. Why did you do that to me? Why couldn't you let me enjoy my only happy memories in peace?"  
  
He didn't move for a minute, his face down, unable to look into her pain-filled stare, disgusted by his own behavior.  
  
"I knew you had issues, Vaughn, and that's why I'm not going to take those words to heart, but you better give me a damn good explanation, or I'm not sure what I'll do to myself when we land," she threatened him and waited for him to raise his head.  
  
When he did, the anger from heart disappeared and was replaced by concern.  
  
"I~I'm sorry," he murmured, blinking to release the overflowing water from his eyes, then he shot his arms out and buried his head into her hair. "I~I'm so sorry, Sydney. I~I just don't' know what to do."  
  
She held him back tightly, pushed his hair back to kiss him on the forehead, attempting to comfort her best friend then she took hold of Vaughn's trembling hands and lowered them and then lifted his chin and gently wiped away his tears. "About what, Vaughn?"  
  
"A~about my feelings towards Lauren and~~~and you," he revealed. "I am very in much in love with my wife but my life, though it literally went to hell at your return, the moment my eyes saw you again, my life felt complete. I am still in love with you Sydney Bristow."  
  
"Oh god," she gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. She'd known he'd had feelings for her, there was no way he couldn't have after how strong they had been, but she'd never dreamed they would be so strong. "Oh god, Vaughn."  
  
"I know~~~this hasn't been easy for me either," Vaughn countered, shaking his head sadly, a smile showing that the feeling was mutual displayed on his face. "And though I meant that I do love my wife, I should have never said it that way."  
  
"It~It's okay."  
  
"Truth is my marriage is in a dilemma right now and that's because I'm protecting you," Vaughn explained then in his most panicked voice he added, "Lauren knows, Syd."  
  
"Knows what?" she demanded then it dawned on her. there was only one thing it could be. "Oh my god. How?"  
  
"I don't know. But when I met her this afternoon. She gave me a set of pictures to look at. They were of the Lazarey murder."  
  
"I knew it!" Sydney exasperated. "Oh I had that feeling. You and Lauren were acting too weird! I just gone down telling my father you should be let out of the obligation to the agency!" then looking very lost she whimpered, "what do I do now?"  
  
"For now, nothing," he cautioned her. "Lauren hasn't gone to Lysney with it, but you know him, he's going to find out sooner or later. Right now, I've convinced her to stay quiet. I know this is going to be impossible buy you're going to have to act like you don't know anything."  
  
"What about my dad? Can I tell him?"  
  
"N~No, he'll get all messed up and he might try to take matters into his own hands. We can't risk that. You're just going to have to trust me that I won't let this get out," Vaughn instructed her. "And especially Lauren. She can't find out you know. As far as she's concerned I've betrayed her and she thinks maybe we've been in this together."  
  
"Together? What do you mean together? You were obligated by the Agency not to tell the NSC, not necessarily Lauren," Sydney reminded him assuringly as though she actually cared about making his marriage work.  
  
"No, not that. She believes I was there, when you supposedly killed Andrea Lazarey. She believes I was your get away, you partner in crime," Vaughn revealed, looking very uneasy.  
  
"That's unreal, Vaughn. I was missing for two years. You might have been on a date with her the day I killed that man. I know don't remember anything but you weren't there," Sydney argued, getting defensive. "Lauren needs to stop this jealousy thing before people start thinking she's psychotic."  
  
"I think she's got reason to be jealous," Vaughn suggested mildly. "After what I told you. And the thing is Lauren has proof to back her story."  
  
Sydney shot Vaughn a frightened look. "Proof?"  
  
"Pictures, Syd," Vaughn explained to her. "She's got close up picture of your face, the one Marshall was trying to decode and your dad tripped up. And~~~she's also got picture of me, Syd. Helping you escape the scene."  
  
She let that sink in for a moment but every atom of her body was against believing him. He couldn't have been. Because then Vaughn wouldn't have though she was dead, and she would have never married Lauren Reed. Things would have been a lot different.  
  
"So, now Lauren believes I've basically put her in this plan she thinks I have where I marry her because she's NSC, get her to fall so madly in love with me that she would want to help me keep you and I under wraps. And even save you because you're my precious ex."  
  
"Like I said, psychotic. You and I, we're not together, so she has nothing to worry about. Tell her that. And besides, don't you think it's stupid for the Covenant to kidnap both of us? I mean, it seems they put something in my head, that's why they're upset and glad at the same time that I can't remember, but what would they kidnap you for?"  
  
"I~~~I haven't figure that out yet," Vaughn admitted, scratching the back of his head then wiped his hands on his thighs. "But wouldn't it make sense if they wanted you to keep quiet. For instance if I was there when you woke up and I assured you that everything was okay, wouldn't you believe me?"  
  
"In other words, I wouldn't scream or rebel," the light finally went on in Sydney's head. 'But, I know if something felt weird of out of place, my instincts would snap into action."  
  
"True, Syd, but with me, you know your defenses slip. Shoot, Weiss always had to give me a jab to make sure my thoughts were on the briefing~~~we were crazy about each other~~~I mean."  
  
Michael looked very uncomfortable. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs or shifted uncomfortably in his chair as though he had to go to the men's room.  
  
"Stop right there. I know what you're going to say~~~so~~~just don't," Sydney pleaded again, near tears and her heart wrenching in agony. "Tell me what am I supposed to do. Because I'm about to lose it and then I can't execute my mission and~~~Dixon is going to love that."  
  
Michael felt her inner pain and fear at that moment and grabbed her before she fell to her knees. "Syd~~~Hey Sydney, we'll think of something okay. So, I know it's asking a lot but let's just do our mission and then we get back we'll meet up and we'll figure out what's going on, okay?"  
  
"I~I'm scared Michael. I really just want to get up and leave, I want to disappear again," she whimpered. Michael pulled her to his chest and gently caressed her face.  
  
"No Syd, we'll take care of this the right way this time," he told her in his most soothing tone, a tone that used to make her believe everything would be al right. "No more disappearing acts, please Syd. I can't take any more, my heart can't take it anymore."  
  
Sydney didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, Syd? Promise me."  
  
"O~Okay."  
  
"Say I promise!"  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, leaned closer into his chest and wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
"I promise," she lied as Vaughn tightened his grip on her.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek as Vaughn kissed her on top of her head. Her eyes flashed open and she inhaled the unique scent that was Vaughn and committed it to her memory, knowing if she executed the plan forming in her head, it could be a long time before she saw Vaughn, Weiss, or anyone she knew for an indefinite amount of time.  
  
"It'll be okay, Syd, everything will be okay," he insisted through emotional whispers. "We'll get through this."  
  
Sydney tried hard for a moment to pretend she believed those words.  
  
Yes, finally SV!!!!!!!!! ( Cue applause!) Thanks for reading, hope you'll push that nice little button and send me a review! This is for all you guys! Remember I'm a Total Vaughn Lover and that means I want Vaughn to be happy!!!  
  
In other words: Shout out to SV shippers all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE ROCK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't' write without feedback so please review!!!!!!!!!!!! See you next update!!  
  
Total V Lover 


	6. Part VI: Moscow Nightmare

For Better Or Worse~~~~~Till the NSC do us Part Total Vaughn Lover  
  
Moscow Nightmare  
  
A/n.: Okay, Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate them, but, I do not appreciate it when you start becoming sarcastic. I.e: more grammatical errors then paris hilton has pants, and just telling me that I'm not doing the show justice. I am trying, and I do like the criticism, just not like that. Please refrain from doing that, thanks.  
  
And Now, on with the story~~~~~~~  
  
"Helen, are you ready to go?" Vaughn asked Syd who's alias was currently "Helen Daichovsky." They were currently getting dressed in their joint hotel room. he didn't think there was any danger in calling her be her real name but overly-cautious Sydney wasn't taking any chances.  
  
They'd been met by the treasurer and secretary of CORNU at the airport as though they were highly distinguished guests. Their agenda happened to include an annoying escort to their suite and guards by their door. Needless to say, security was high, but Vaughn had already searched the room and he hadn't seen any hidden cameras or devices to suggest that they were being watched.  
  
"In a minute Mr. Vartan," Sydney called back, her voice strained as though she was actually having trouble pulling her outfit on. Sydney Bristow was the most active woman Vaughn had ever met and in his opinion she also had the most beautiful figure as well, a fact he kept carefully hidden from his wife.  
  
"Don't you think you can call me by my first name, or are you still not keen on calling me Michael?" Vaughn chuckled as he straightened his bow tie.  
  
"No. We don't' want to sound like we have anything other than a professional relationship," Sydney retorted. "It's bad enough we were the only two on the plane. Did you see their faces when we said we had no bodyguards?"  
  
"Sorry, but I think it's too late to act modest. If you didn't' notice, we are sharing the same hotel room. They probably suspect it."  
  
"Or they suspect you arranged things this way and that you like me. Of course they wouldn't' want to upset their distinguished guest," Sydney quipped before she gave a huge sigh.  
  
"Well true~~~and I do like you, so everything is fine then." Sydney couldn't believe how full of it Vaughn was. Though part of her couldn't help but be flattered by his words.  
  
"You think they'll treat us to dinner if I asked them?" he added jokingly.  
  
"MICHAEL!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I won't. It was just an idea. Seeing as we haven't eaten anything since we left last night. There is really nothing wrong with acting like we have mutual interest in each other, respect for one another's professions. Just proves we have a good business~~~relationship."  
  
"Right, Ow!"  
  
Vaughn finally lost his nerve. The angst in this room was making them both blunt and quick-tempered. "For crying out loud, Syd, what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Trying to get my hair up, but I just stuck himself with one of my pins," she complained.  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes as he fell back down into his chair.  
  
He wished Dixon had cleared up with them that this wasn't a sit down meeting they were going to. From the sound of what the "escorts,' had been saying, the convention depicted a cocktail party more than anything else. If they had gotten the right intel Sydney wouldn't have had to run to an expensive dress shop, find matching accessories just to be running late. And he wouldn't have had to sit exasperate, not able to perfect his bow tie.  
  
Suddenly Sydney let out a distinct whimper.  
  
Michael's senses were redirected towards the sound. Maybe Sydney was really in trouble, though logically thinking Agent Vaughn didn't know how much trouble a slick agent like Agent Bristow could get in with a harmless hair pin~~~unless they'd been poisoned or something."  
  
"Syd, are you okay? Did you really hurt yourself?" he inquired, knocking on the door to their bathroom.  
  
"Um~~~yeah. Like I said I just stuck myself with a hair pin and it's bleeding," Syeny explained quickly, her voice sounding murmured. "You find tissue in this room?"  
  
"It's a hotel room, Syd, and three stars at least," Michael almost said but his concern for her bleeding body part rubbed that heartless comment away from his mind. "You're bleeding? Come out and show me."  
  
"It's not a big deal. We're late enough as it is," she quipped, her voice getting shrill as she poked herself again.  
  
"Well, we're obviously not getting anywhere so why don't we work together. We've always been good at that," he suggested. "I'll help you with your hair, and maybe you can help me with my bow tie."  
  
There was a pause as they both flashbacked to the awkward moment when Sydney had caught Lauren tying his bow tie. If there was an angsty moment, it had been that.  
  
"You sure you can do my hair? It's really think and layered and," Sydney began warning him then trailed off, not knowing what else to protest.  
  
"No. But if I can see what I'm doing I'll probably figure it out and I might be able to accomplish it without poking myself with those things. Just tell me which curl goes where," he joked, now standing by the tissue box sitting by their bedside table.  
  
"I~I don't know Vaughn. I'm really trying to keep myself from going a step backwards and falling in love with you again. Don't you think we'd feel awkward."  
  
Vaughn knew Sydney meant well but right now he wanted to see her, so bad that he didn't even think of Lauren and what she might be feeling or thinking at that very moment. "If you don't come out yourself, I'm going to come in and drag you out, so you better have your dress on."  
  
It was obvious Vaughn wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.  
  
"Okay, but I warned you."  
  
He heard a creak to the door of the bathroom opening and he immediately looked in that direction. Michael's heart beat fast as she shyly emerged, and his brain turned into mush.  
  
She was beautiful, dressed in a strapless baby pink bodice, that flowed down to a flowing pink skirt that glistened with every step she made. A huge pendant sat on her delicate neckline. Her cheeks matched the baby pink and only her smoky eyeshadow took her from natural beauty to glam girl. Her hair hung in a collection of spirals, ready to be pinned up.  
  
But her eyes flashed with pain and that was the only fact that brought him back down to earth. He had to keep reminding himself he couldn't look at Sydney that way anymore, he was married. But he found it so easy to forget and be attracted to Sydney every moment Lauren wasn't around.  
  
"Sydney~~~you look so beautiful."  
"T~Thanks."  
  
Sydney would have said the same thing about Vaughn who looked more than dashing in his penguin suit. The only thing missing was his black bow, everything else about him was perfect. But she remembered he was married and didn't say anything.  
  
"So which hand did you hurt?" he asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Um~~~this one," she murmured. When she looked up she realized he was standing so close to her, and it wasn't until it was too late that she realized his want to kiss her overcame any other sense that had been there only seconds ago.  
  
And he did.  
  
He kissed her, and Sydney was so shocked. She watched him kiss her, only that seemed to make her feel worse.  
  
She'd never watched him kiss her before and now she realized she'd missed out. He was so sexy with his eyes closed, every ounce of him concentrated on her, trying to perfect his art of kissing. And it was obviously that he loved her, and she knew she couldn't.  
  
She responded to him for only about one second then pulled back, feeling even giving him that had been a moment gone to far.  
  
Michael finally opened his eyes and looked at Sydney, who's gaze was downcast, and she was rubbing her arms as though she were cold. His first instinct was to give her one of his jackets and he did.  
  
Only Sydney rejected it.  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Don't' worry," she stammered, meeting his gaze, but only to let him know she wasn't just trying to avoid him, even if she was. "I got my own. It wasn't' that I was cold anyway."  
  
"Then why did you start rubbing your arms like you were?" his gaze demanded, probably half-irritated by her resistance when it was he who'd made it difficult for her stand in the same room as him, her former boyfriend.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go and get another hotel room. I~~I can't do this," she apologized, went back to her room for a coast and her purse then emerged and rushed to the door, only to have Vaughn stop in front of it and hold his arms in the way.  
  
"This? But I didn't do anything, we're not doing anything, not anything we don't' want," he argued.  
  
"Y~You kissed me, Vaughn," she exhaled, stating the obvious.  
  
"Okay. But you kissed me back. It took you about thirty seconds~~~but you did. You did respond. I felt it," he said accusingly. "So it was what we both wanted."  
  
Sydney found she couldn't argue that fact. But there was no way she could stay in this room and act like nothing had happened or that she hadn't liked it.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Vaughn," she shot back, trying to sting his emotions. "And even if it was, it doesn't make it right. And~~~It will never happen again."  
  
"I told you I loved you. That I still do," Vaughn boomed, a confused and extremely lovesick man.  
  
"I know and I~it's what I've wanted you to say since the moment I saw you run into the warehouse and I threw my arms around you. But you know what, you can't do this. You can't feed me hope because I can't handle it. I can't have you love me behind your wife's back and then treat me like I am nothing when your wife is around. It's not fair to you or me, and I'm not going to have any of it," Sydney stated firmly.  
  
"I never said that's what I wanted to do you," he stuttered, his anger slipping. "I know this sucks Syd, but it's not like I planned it this way."  
  
Sydney knew that but so much of her wanted to blame Michael for making his decision to marry his wife. "Look, I'm not going to go ahead, have some tea, clear my head. I~I'll meet you at the Moscow Music Hall."  
  
"W~wait Syd, you hair, it's not done."  
  
"Does it look bad?" she inquired, looking suddenly very vulnerable and he couldn't bring himself to say anything bad, for instance, if it was true  
  
"N~No, of course not," he said in a warm tone.  
  
"Then don't' worry about it then, I'm not," she shrugged off as she pulled on her coat, then opened the door before he could give any protests. "Good evening, Mr. Vartan will be arriving seperately from me, so if you can please pull my car around." He heard her say just as he was about to ask, "what about my tie?"  
  
But she left before he could give any more protests and the guard was the one who entered the room. "Everything okay in here, Mr. Vartan? Is it planned that you are not to travel to the convention with your translator?" he asked in his broken English, barely understandable with his rich Russian Accent.  
  
"Uh, yes," Michael replied with a nod. "And I'll be ready to depart in ten minutes, so I'd appreciate it if you would bring my car around by the time I get downstairs, I shouldn't be late."  
  
The guard acknowledged him with a polite nod. "I will make sure your request is processed." Then he left the room.  
  
Michael went back over to the mirror and fumbled with his tie again, but he could barely stand to look at himself. He was ashamed of himself. He had thought only for a second that he'd acted a bit too irrationally, but he hadn't expected her to react the way she'd done.  
  
But then again, he wondered, had he really given thought to any of her feelings when he'd kissed her, or had he just been overwhelmed by his want and taken advantage of her because she'd been so close to him?  
  
Michael stared at his sad disappointed face as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a black tie, one of the pre-made clip-ons. He carefully clipped it onto his collar and straightened it, then huffed a sad sigh. There had to be something wrong with the world if he couldn't kiss his soul mate and not get negative feedback.  
  
Or was there just something wrong with himself?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sydney gazed around the spacious room in awe. It was filled with years of intricate Russian architecture which was actually the arches and columns from Greece, given Russian flair.  
  
She took a glass of champagne from a tray a waiter was holding and took a nice long gulp. She rarely drank on the job but after what Vaughn had pulled she needed something to take the edge off.  
  
"May I take your coat?' a young man inquired his broken English from behind her, startling Sydney and she whirled around. Where had he come from?  
  
"Um no, thank you though," Sydney answered, trying not to sound like she was brushing him way though in reality that was exactly what she was trying to do. "I have go out from and meet my employer."  
  
She grimaced when she realized he was staring directly at her generously exposed cleavage, thanks to her outfit which happened to be the only one that she'd found in her size. She promised herself she would never wear it again.  
  
The young man seemed to notice it too and turned away abruptly, red creeping up his cheeks. "Perhaps I can find the man that is that you are lo~looking for," he suggested, "then you wouldn't have to go back out into the freezing winds. I'm sure your employed cares deeply enough for a woman like you, just by taking in your beauty I am willing to drop everything to please you and make your stay more comfortable."  
  
Sydney was very moved and surprised by her directness that she didn't know what to say. So instead, she gave him one of her very pleasant smiles.  
  
"I thank you for the thought, but really I must be~~~"  
  
"May I have your name please, and the name of the person that you are looking for? Then I will even go ahead and get your name in the guest book . and believe me, you would want me to do it since if you wait till later everyone else will be crowding around it."  
  
Sydney let out a pleasant chuckle. "Don't you sign those things in blood, I mean with something as dangerous and valuable as nuclear weapons are to prove the fidelity of your members?"  
  
The young man let out a chuckle himself. "You have obviously never been to a CORNU meeting," he said gently, "and to think your deceiving my generosity was purely for my amusement."  
  
Sydney studied his behavior and got a feeling, a bad feeling. The same feeling she'd gotten when Vaughn had out-shown her by bringing out a much better map of SD-6 than the one she's drawn. The disgusting feeling of intimidation that she'd rather live without."  
  
Uh-oh, Vaughn is definitely going to love this.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alonzo Ketzer, I am actually second in command to David Belzarin on the CORNU chain of command."  
  
He held out his hand and Sydney took it, not wanting to make a fool of herself any longer.  
  
"And I know you must be Helen Daichovsky, translator to our newest CORNU member, Mr. Michael Vartan? Am I correct?"  
  
Oh yeah, Vaughn was never going to let her hear the end of this.  
  
"You~ you guessed right," she replied a bit flirtatiously. "Do you make it your duty to memorize the guest list?"  
  
"Process of elimination," he said with a happy smirk. "Mr. Vartan is the only new member we have coming in, to oversee things. I believe, sort of like an ambassador?"  
  
Sydney only smiled, suddenly wishing she'd chosen something less revealing.  
  
"So, if I may take your coat, I will go and see to it that Mr. Vartan is directed your way once he arrives," he added, holding out his arm and Sydney gingerly let the man take her faux fur coat. "And does Mr. Vartan speak any words of Russian?"  
  
Whoa. She was sure Vaughn knew more Russian than her. Unfortunately she couldn't say that, then why would he need a translator? The CIA would probably have switched them around if only the CORNU committee took female members.  
  
"A~A little. He might be able to find me or speak to find me."  
  
"Excellent!" he beamed. "Enjoy the part then m'lady. It is in the honor of our distinguished guest."  
  
"Yes~~~I thank you," she muttered, pulling her hand back. She wondered if she should bow?  
  
The Vice President went away after laying a kiss on her hand to greet some other guests and she took that opportunity to slide away from the MOP of people before she was forced to talk to somebody~~~or worse. She had to fight herself from leaning against the wall. But the next second she realized she couldn't even if she wanted to.  
  
She felt a hand against her bare back and let out a yipe.  
  
"Sshh, sorry, was my hand that cold?"  
  
"Vaughn!"  
  
"Shh," he hushed her as he nodded his handsome head, then stood next to her, his hands clasped behind his back, balancing himself on his tippy toes a few time to get his blood flowing again, warming up his body.  
  
It was like the tension from only an hour ago had dissipated. She caught herself looking over at him, studying his handsome profile. She could tell his shoulders were tense and weren't they at a public place, and were he not married he would have rubbed the tension out of them.  
  
"Can you be any more nervous?" she teased Vaughn who was still facing forward.  
  
"For your info, the reason I'm so tense is because you failed to meet me where we were supposed to and I'm also trembling from being out in the cold, waiting for you.  
  
"Oh~~~Yeah, about that~~~I tried to get out but I~~~I got side tracked."  
  
Vaughn looked at her, his eyes huge. Sydney Bristow get sidetracked from him? Was that possible? Was that even allowed?  
  
"Side-tracked?" Vaughn demanded, pulling his invisible ear-piece on so he could hear anything he needed from Base Ops. "Could you clarify what you mean by that, "Mountaineer?"  
  
Sydney smiled at a couple when they passed by them. The young woman looked too young for the man on her arm and she was just about to note Vaughn about that when he bumped her ever so slightly on the hip but hard enough to jog a reaction.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Answer me. What were you doing here other than waiting for me?" Vaughn repeated, his eyes narrowed, his mouth a tight line. He was a full- business kind of guy when he was on a mission, but Sydney had the feeling there was some jealousy there.  
  
"Y~your'e not going to like this," she winced which was enough to alarm Agent Vaughn despite the soothing smell of crumpets, and flowery cologne that wafted toward his nostrils. "But I didn't know who he was. The only one I was briefed on was David Belzarin."  
  
"Well that's the only one you need to recognize to do your job. We're here to get him, remember?" Now Vaughn was belittling her, which he managed to do while smiling at acknowledging everyone that passed by.  
  
"I do, but I think I just disrespected the Vice President, Alonzo Ketzer," she apologized.  
  
She got a sound reaction from Vaughn, just like she expected.  
  
"What! How?"  
  
Sydney explained to him in the most discreet manner of how she'd thought the man was trying to pick her up when he'd asked for her coat, and it had turned out that he was the Vice President of the committee.  
  
Vaughn put a hand to his creased forehead and counted to ten, trying to keep from making a total scene and a public humiliation display of Sydney. "Sydney, what in the world did you do that for? More importantly how?"  
  
Sydney began sputtering but Vaughn put a hand up. "No, I don't want to know. Just tell me, did he figure out who you are?" he rasped, trying to scold her with the utmost courtesy.  
  
"Y~yeah," Sydney admitted which sent Vaughn groaning. "But only because he figured out that I've never been here, because had I been here before I would have known who he was. He thought I'd been flirting with him until then. And he figured it out only because you're the only new member arriving into the CORNU committee."  
  
Vaughn glared sternly at her for a second but found his frown melt when he saw how remorseful she looked.  
  
"D~Don't worry about it, Syd. I'm sure that's not a big deal, we'll still get through this," he crooned. "Sorry Syd, I always forget that you don't know half the things the CIA does now. We're had some vital things nailed into our brains, one of them being CORNU's chain of command. I shouldn't have yelled at you."  
  
"It's okay, I'm okay," Sydney stammered, rubbing away a stray tear before Michael noticed it. Having Vaughn seeing her cry was the last thing on her wish list. She knew things could only get weirder after that awkward revealing of his feelings on their plane ride. He might even try and throw his arms to comfort her, he'd already made it clear he didn't mind the possibility of his alias having an affair with his translator. That was the last thing she needed, especially since he'd just gotten finished telling her that his wife was on to her and that he was having marital problems because of it.  
  
Sydney was practically caught off-guard when a hand tapped her on the shoulder and she and Vaughn had to do an instant morph into a visitor from the U.S and his beautiful exotic translator.  
  
She found herself breathless as she introduced "Mr. Vartan," to David Belzarin, but she would have not had it any other way. The approach of the President had just saved her from what could have been more humiliating.  
  
So what did ya think? Things are about to get even more interesting, with SV promise! Just please remember to review! I need the encouragement!!!  
  
Thanks, and I will return the favor.  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	7. Part VI Part II Moscow Nightmare A spy o...

For Better Or Worse~~~~~Till the NSC do us Part Total Vaughn Lover  
  
A/N: Hey! I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback! I really do appreciate it! I am proud to say that this fic is going into S/V! Things are about to get interesting! So please keep reviewing so I know you all do want to read this! And if you haven't checked it out already I have "The Other Side of the Story," "When she Was Bad and my very well read, "The Moment we've been waiting for!" so please check them out as well!!!  
  
Oh and I will update When she was Bad, Never been Pregnant and One Last Wish in Vegas for those reading my multiple fics!!!!  
  
Now for review responses!  
  
Largemarge416: I do appreciate that you like the fact that I'm not just jumping into the Syd and Vaughn thing! I don't' know I feel it'll feel that much better after you've been put through some crap!( just check out how long I made my readers wait before Syd and Vaughn had some sweetness in "The Other Side of the Story!) Lol. Thanks and please keep reading!!!  
  
Chickie-dee: You are writing awesome fics and multiple ones as well. Kudos for your regular updates! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! Thanks for reading so many of my fics! You rock! Update again all right?  
  
Supergirl14: Emotional? You bet! I am totally into that angsty Syd and Vaughn thing~~~but only because that means the sweetness to come later will be that much sweeter!  
  
Caroline: Thanks for leaving the e-mail! I will e-mail you with updates! Also wanted to thank you for reviewing The Other Side of the Story, you have no clue what that meant to me! I love ya lots, please keep reading! Talk to ya lataz  
  
And without further ado (hoping for even more reviews) I give you  
  
Moscow Nightmare (cont)  
  
Twenty minutes later the party for Mr. Michael Vartan was in full flow, with beautifully dressed people moving to mingle from one group to the other.  
  
Sydney was chatting with a woman who's dress looked way too small for her, while Vaughn stood, being greeted by various members from many various countries inquiring about how nuclear usage was being controlled in the United States no doubt.  
  
She shared a smile with Vaughn, who scratched his left. That was their call sign to tell her that he was going to get a moment alone with David Belzarin or with only two other people present at the max. Then Vaughn would take one guy and Bristow would as well and then together they would transport the CORNU President.  
  
"Mountaineer," is "Boy Scout," in position?" Dixon's voice came through her ear phone which looked nothing more than a dangling earring.  
  
"Confirmed. We are going to proceed," she typed back using a device in her purse that allowed her to answer in morse code.  
  
"Roger that "Mountaineer."  
  
Syd wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. They weren't supposed to have called for another five minutes. It always put her on her guard whenever something didn't go according to plan.  
  
"Ms. Daichovsky, is there something wrong?" the woman demanded in her shrill Russian accent.  
  
"N~No, I just had to~~~"she never finished her sentence. Vaughn arrived to interrupt their conversation. And he wasn't very nice about it either.  
  
"C~can you tell you guest that I don't' mean to interrupt you and that I wouldn't' have if you'd get your butt over there and that the President wants to show me around and that I~~~need you?" he asked, his face plastered with a pleasant smile but his tone was everything but.  
  
"Sure," she told him then said exactly what he's just said to her in Russian to the woman sitting across from her, only in a nicer way and then she promptly stood up and Vaughn practically grabbed her by the elbow cursing, "we're in position, didn't you see my call sign?"  
  
"I was just getting ready to get over there."  
  
"Too slow! Thank god the Russian diplomat already know that you're an unreliable asset."  
  
Now wait a second, Michael actually sounded like he meant that. That could only mean she'd really screwed up. It wasn't like she'd meant to but hey, face it, she'd been out of practice for two years. A few screw ups should be considered normal  
  
Ha, yeah, tell that to Langley.  
  
"Sorry," she stammered as she walked next to Vaughn, making an effort not tlook at her former lover who looked extra handsome when he was angry with her.  
  
Her heart sped up a beat when she felt Vaughn slip her hand through his arm. She knew it was because of mission purposes and shouldn't think anything of it, but she couldn't help but hope it meant something more when he gave her a nice smile.  
  
Her heart ached for a moment but she gave one in return. By the time they were in the presence of David Belzarin, Vaughn and Sydney were acting very comfortable and friendly.  
  
"Mr. Vartan, who is this gracious lady?" Mr. Belzarin gasped as he took Sydney's hand and kissed it with his rough lips.  
  
"This is my excellent translator, Ms. Daichovsky," Mr. Vartan answered with a smile, though in his mind he was thinking that he better not make any sexual advances toward Sydney, not while he was around.  
  
"Ms. Daichovsky. I don't believe another woman has caught my eye as you have tonight," the President flirted in his native tongue, not hiding the fact that he was drawn to her cleavage. "I do hope you are enjoying the party since it is completely for you."  
  
Vaughn had to fight himself not to roll his eyes. Did every guy have to flirt with her? This happened on almost every single mission when a party was involved and he couldn't say he particularly liked that. Knowing Sydney was only doing it for the purpose of her job was the only thing that kept him from saying something.  
  
"Mr. Vartan has told me he is very pleased and very honored that you have thrown such a huge gala for a young entrepreneur who has barely just graduated with his master," she explained to the President who grinned at Michael, again, looking very pleased. "He also tells me that you were on your way to show him to your office to have a more~~~undisturbed conversation."  
  
Michael bit his lip, waiting for the diplomat's response sometimes he felt Sydney got carried away with her job and mentioned more than she should. This felt like one of those times. He felt the President should have brought up that point himself.  
  
Fortunately, what Belzarin said next dismissed all his fears. "Absolutely correct, Ms. Daichovsky!" he beamed, looking as though he'd been impressed by her brusqueness "Getting straight to the point, Mr. Vartan, you certainly do have a fine woman on your hands."  
  
"T~Thank you sir," he stammered, forcing a handsome laid-back smile. Inside he was sighing with relief. Sydney had gotten back on track without offending the President who obviously had forgotten his formal proposal and had become more interested in flirting with her. But then, shouldn't that have been obviously. Sydney was never going to cease to amaze him.  
  
"Shall we go then," Mr. Belzarin suggested, offering Sydney his large arm. Sydney took it before she had a chance to hesitate. Then the Russian diplomat snapped his fingers and two uniformed men joined their party. "To protect you, my precious flower," he crooned, kissing Sydney's arm when he mistook her curiousity for being uncomfortable.  
  
She was glad was Vaughn was when the party proceeded and she was free from Belzarin's slimy lips making contact with her arm. And as Sydney had predicted, the President's room was only accessible through a secret passage. She shot Vaughn a smile that he read too well. How was she supposed to break away from the party now with a arm the size of a beef on hers?  
  
Vaughn shot her a raised-eyebrow ok that Sydney deciphered instantly. "Not yet, let's wait a little. I'm sure the opportunity will present itself."  
  
And it certainly did. After walked in the plain narrow hallway that reminded her of the hospital for about five minutes, the President went through another secret door that brought them back into a brightly lit floor with the same lavish furnishings as they'd seen at the party.  
  
Sydney glanced at David and simpered, "You have such a high-tech passage system."  
  
"Well~~~I am the President, and though I would like to believe all of my members are faithful to me and the organization, I can't allow all of them to know where I do spend my time."  
  
"So are we on a different floor then from the party?"  
  
"Actually, we are about five levels above," he answered, then gave her a hearty chuckle. "You certainly don't miss anything do you?"  
  
At that moment Sydney didn't know what came over her to make her next move as perfect as the timing was but she put a hand to her abdomen and cried out, alarming the two guards, Belzarin, and of course, her concerned partner, Vaughn.  
  
"Ms. Daichovsky, are you all right?" Belzarin demanded to Syd who gave him a reassuring smile which was followed with an even more painful expression and she forced herself to bend over.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Vaughn interrupted. "Helen, are you all right?" he demanded, his face spread with concern that she believed could very well be genuine.  
  
"Y~Yes~~~sir," she stammered. But that statement was followed by even more agonized cried and the next blow "forced her to the floor."  
  
"No, you're not fine," Vaughn scolded her, squatting to examine his translator who was being held in the arms of one of his guards. "Is it your stomach that hurts?" he inquired and signaled with his eyes to say it was so. Not that he thought for a second Sydney would think of screwing this up.  
  
"Y~Yeah, I think I've got~~~appendicitis!" she shrieked.  
  
Vaughn slapped a hand to his forehead. Maybe she could, only what she'd said could only be translated into, "my gut burst!"  
  
"Ai yai yai!" Belzarin groaned, reaching for the phone in his pocket. Vaughn's hand flew to it before he could dial the number.  
  
"Mr. Vartan, what are you doing!"  
  
"Just give me a minute sir," Vaughn pleaded, trying to appear as sincere as possible then knelt down next to Sydney and whispered. "I don't think it was very nice to get the President all worked up. I think you probably have some gas pain, or it's probably something you ate."  
  
Sydney's face relaxed a little as she said. "Well~~~"  
  
Suddenly David Belzarin grabbed Vaughn by the neck and pulled him away from Syd. "Mr. Vartan! What on earth is going through your head? Don't' you understand? This woman needs medical attention!"  
  
"Actually sir~~~the more likely scenario is that she thinks she needs medical attention," Vaughn started mildly, giving Sydney an apologetic glance. "She's a hypochondriac."  
  
Belzarin stared at Vaughn for a moment, then flashed Sydney a gaze. "Really? Well, I suppose you would know your translator better than I would. The only thing I would know is how stunningly charming she is and equally beautiful. I suppose I should let you take care of it."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Belzarin." Vaughn pulled a bottle out from under his coat and gave it to Sydney who was amazed that he had that on hand. "I think you got sick from the shrimp cocktail that I advised you not to eat. But you're lucky. It's probably nothing a bit of milk of magnesia can't handle."  
  
"O~Okay," Sydney stammered and held her hand out to Vaughn who immediately took it and helped her up. As their palms made contact, she pressed a tracer into his palm. She then turned to the President. "Mr. Belzarin, forgive me but I would like to go use the powder room. Can you tell me how to get to the nearest one?"  
  
"Certainly my dear, I'd be honored to," David crooned. "In fact, I'll have one of my guards personally escort you. Then after you have completed your~~~business, he can escort you back to my office where Mr. Vartan and I can converse in the little english I do speak." He then snapped his fingers and the bigger of the uniformed soldiers stepped forward.  
  
"Carefully would you mind escorting Ms. Daichovsky and make sure nothing happens to her because if you let anything happen to her, it's going to be hanging over your head."  
  
The Russian soldier nodded his head solemnly then began heading in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Vaughn murmured to Sydney with a meaningful glance. "Hope that will help."  
  
"I believe it will," she replied with a smile. She stared at him for another moment, but kept it brief so not to get the President thinking they were in a coalition behind the scenes of had occasional trysts.  
  
She nodded to her guard who immediately began moving again. Belzarin and Vaughn's eyes followed her until the last bit of the material of her dress disappeared from view.  
  
"Mr. Vartan, your translator will be fine. I've left my favorite guard on her and he will protect her fiercely. Now let's go up to my office. I'd like to get your input on my proposals for our next meeting."  
  
"O~Of course," Vaughn replied, a bit distractedly.  
  
Belzarin gave him a pleased look then headed forward, the remaining guard at his side. Vaughn shot one last glance in the direction Sydney had gone before he returned on the path to the "oval office."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I~~~Miss?" the russian guard inquired suddenly as a traditional sign for a woman's restroom came into view.  
  
"Yes?" Sydney replied, her voice coming out shrill, surprised at being addressed. She'd been lost in her own thoughts, every one of them regarding Vaughn. The most pressing one was her wanting to know exactly what Vaughn was doing right now.  
  
"I assume you are feeling better ma'am," he added in a tone that sent chills down Sydney's spine. "Since you have not made an agonizing cry since we left the other two."  
  
Crap! Sydney couldn't believe she'd practically blown her cover.  
  
"Well~~~I guess it was a false alarm," she chittered, rubbing her arms that were suddenly covered with goosebumps. "But I'll still like to use the restroom."  
  
But it was like he never heard her.  
  
Or he'd chosen to ignore it.  
  
"You know when I first heard that an American ambassador was going to visit our high-tech organization, I didn't think anything of it. But now I'm thinking that things are happening to coincidentally~~~"  
  
Suddenly, Sydney found herself with a gun-pointed to her head.  
  
"Don't~~~make~~~one~~~move," he commanded her in his calm yet harsh tone.  
  
Sydney raised her hands into the air, trying not to look like she was panicking. "Sir, what are you doing? Please put the gun away. I am a mere translator, y~your problem is not with me, it's the American government," Sydney stammered in Helen mode. At the same time, she was racking her brain of ways to get herself out of this situation.  
  
"Don't pull me in with that crap. I already know exactly who you are, I didn't put it together until now but now I know clear as day~~~you're Julia Thorne!"  
  
Sydney froze and her mind went blank.  
  
"Freeze! I know you have a gun! Toss it aside and I'll think about leaving you alive till you're back on your homeland," he barked, his voice tense from fear.  
  
She knew she only had one moment to come up with an action plan before her brain went "dead." And she knew she had only about a few seconds after that to carry it out. Vaughn was depending on her. This was not the time to be haunted by her missing two years. She had a job to do. And also, she knew if she didn't do something about this guard, she'd be forced to turn herself in for whatever damage, "Julia Thorne," had wreaked.  
  
"Face down on the ground, hands where I can see them!"  
  
Sydney lowered herself, making it look as though she was obliging to the guard's orders. She was about an inch away from the floor when she got up, kicked the walkie talkie out of his hand then wrestled him to the ground and pinned his surprised face against the floor.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. I'm not Julia Thorne, but I am looking for her. I bet you would too if someone that looked identical to you was ruining your life," Sydney said through gritted teeth. "So you're going to help me. What do you know about "Julia Thorne?"  
  
"Ah Ms. Thorne, I'm sure you would know that since you are the once who did those terrible things, terrorizing a lot of Russia during the last two years," the guard said with an approximation of a smile. "The underground Russians anyway. And if you were really CIA, you would probably know everything. Doesn't the American intelligence agency document that type of thing?"  
  
Sydney jerked his neck up and whispered fiercely into his ear. "I ask the questions here, got it?"  
  
"You're just as feisty as the last time we met, Julia," the guard snickered, blood seeping out of his broken lip.  
  
"And stop calling me, Julia. I am not JULIA!"  
  
"Oh, but you are. I knew the moment we met," he stammered. "I just couldn't say anything. After all, the President does think I am a trustworthy man of his security detail~~~"  
  
This comment made Sydney's blood run cold, the way it did when she got scared. And right now she wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say. "You were trying to assasinate Lazarey fourteen months ago but I caught you in the act and you ran."  
  
"W~wait, what does that mean? Does that mean Lazarey is alive?" Sydney demanded. She put the barrel of her hand gun against his mouth when he gave her a look that said, "and why would I tell you?"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Answer me unless you want me to blow your head off," she warned him as she pulled the trigger back.  
  
"Go ahead. I've already dialed in to get back up. That was five minutes ago. They should be on their way now to take you and your partner into custody if they haven't already."  
  
"Wait~~~Okay, tell me what you know about my partner. If you're not going to tell me anything, at least tell me about him," Sydney ordered him, her fear making her voice shrill.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you anything," he told her in haughty voice.  
  
Sydney was overcome frustration. This man he'd had some of the keys to finding out what happened to her, and he wasn't offering up any information, she couldn't even get him to divulge anything, even if she'd slammed him against the hard concrete floor.  
  
She was about to knock him out when she heard unmistakable sounds of combat boots jogging up the stairs.  
  
Crap! The guard hadn't been lying.  
  
"All right, listen up," she cursed, choking him by the neck. "I am going to give you five seconds to reconsider your decision. If you don't' give me something, you're going to die, simple as that."  
  
She traced the barrel up to his temple.  
  
"I told you, I'm not going to say anything. Either way I am going to die," he said bitterly. "Sir, just give me something, I don't want to kill you," Sydney pleaded, her eyes frantically looking over her shoulder to the nearest stair well.  
  
"You lie, Julia. You killed as though you have no conscience. You'll get your info, then send it to your boss then you'll either kill me now or send assasins after me and my family."  
  
"I told you, I'm not Julia! Julia is an impostor that is trying to ruin my life," Sydney seethed. "If you know anything, tel me. If not, I will take you into custody and then you'll know that I am not lying about being a CIA officer. Then somebody will be interrogating you. You'll be lucky if you get me, everyone else if not going to take any Russian lip."  
  
"Bite me," he teased her then flashed her an even more sick grin. "I bet they have custody of your wonderful boyfriend."  
  
Vaughn! At that moment she heard his name she remembered that she had to hurry and warm him before they arrested him as well.  
  
"Damn you!" she cursed as she got to her feet. "I hope you rot in hell!"  
  
She then gave him a sharp blow to the back of his head with the butt of the gun which promptly knocked him out and send him sprawling to the floor. She watched the guard fall flat on his face. She then knelt down next to him and checked for this pulse.  
  
Alive, but he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Good," Sydney thought as she flipped the unconscious man onto his back and then began to dig through his pockets as though she were sure she was going to find something. Finally her fingers fell on an object that felt like a computer disk.  
  
She pulled it out on gut instinct. Even though she kenw it was likely that it was a useless object. Maybe it would be the disk that contained information on the security detail of the President building. She would be happy with that even though the only way she could help out Vaughn was if she got access to a computer. She frowned when she saw tat it was a little brown packet. She turned it around in her palm~~~  
  
And gasped!  
  
It could be! But it was. Imprinted on the front of was unmistakably the Rambaldi symbol, in what looked sickly like human blood.  
  
She perked her ears. The footsteps were getting closer. She kicked off her heels then pulled on her disguise like that of a Russian guard in a matter of seconds, then stuffed her dress into a quart-sized sandwich bag as she got to her feet.  
  
She turned it on and waited a second before a red light appeared, followed by a faint beeping.  
  
A beep? She didn't remember a beep when Marshall had demonstrated the workings of the device back at the JTF.  
  
She lifted the object to her ear. No, it wasn't coming from the compact. She slid out the "sponge," and whispered a code into the mouthpiece which was connected directly with one of Marshall's many computers.  
  
"Hi Syd," a message appeared in red on the screen.  
  
Sydney smiled and watched as more babble flooded onto the screen. Even technically it reminded her of the constantly hyperventilating.  
  
Then another red light came on and downloaded the exact location of the tracer, a blue print of where the guards were located and the ability to talk directly with Marshall for directions on how to get to Vaughn.  
  
Good. He was in the President's room, so maybe the other guard wasn't a possible Covenant. It seemed Agent Vaughn was taking his sweet time executing his part of the mission.  
  
"Okay, Marshall, let's get up there. Our team to transport is going to arrive in less than ten minutes," Sydney urged him. "I'll be grateful if we can do it earlier. I just knocked out a Russian guard but he already called for back up and~~~I don't think he was joking."  
  
"O~Okay Sydney," he stammered, his tone getting more frantic. "Okay Syd, you got a portrait on the wall next to you?"  
  
Sydney stepped back from the wall, her one hand on the gun in her back pocket, and her other on an old painting of what looked like a Russian princess. "All right, I got a picture of an Anastasia, is that it?"  
  
"Yup, Go ahead and tap on the left part of the frame where the design looks like an inverted "Q" that'll bring up a console and a keypad. The code is 9-8-9-6-1-8."  
  
Sydney followed his instructions then typed in the code and waited for it to process. "Okay, I'm in," she replied as she heard a huge click, pushed aside the picture and crawled into the space between the walls that led to an elegant hallway that looked almost identical to the one she'd just come off of, only this one had a staircase that led up to a higher level.  
  
"Okay, so do I go up the stairs?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Um~~~Marshall, you there?"  
  
"Y~yeah~~~Uh Sydney," he asked then. Sydney hesitated before replying. The tone of Marshall's voice had sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Yeah Marshall, what's wrong?"  
  
"Um~~~this is interesting. I'm picking up something from your pocket."  
  
"O~Okay, exactly what do you mean by that?" Sydney demanded, sure that it wasn't like he was picking up vibrations from her inexpensive hair pins.  
  
"Sydney, you know us inventors, we make things to do certain jobs and then it just happens to do something else?"  
  
"Uh~~~yeah," she agreed, with mounting dread.  
  
"Well, I didn't mention this but the device also picks up waves that come off of anything explosive, and~~~Sydney, I'm getting reading from your pocket."  
  
Sydney felt her heart stop in her chest.  
  
"Agent Bristow, do you have an explosive in your pocket that is not standard issue?" Weiss' demanding voice came over the air.  
  
Sydney didn't' answer. Instead she reached into one of the breast pockets and retrieved the packet with the rambaldi symbol on it and opened the flap.  
  
She was shocked she almost dropped it on the floor. Fortunately being part of dangerous missions had sped up her reaction time. She had just pulled a ticking explosive out of the mysterious package  
  
"Mountaineer? Do you copy?"  
  
"I~I~~~Marshall, I've got a bomb."  
  
Silence flew through all frequencies. Brave Weiss spoke up.  
  
"What? How did you come upon a bomb?"  
  
"I~I stole a package from the Russian guard~~~and it seems I played right into his hands. I think he's Covenant. And I think he meant for me to find it."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"It's got the Rambldi signia," Sydney put in through gritted teeth. "God, I knew there was something up with him."  
  
"Okay Syd, if you really feel he's Covenant, we'll secure him," Weiss assured him. "Tell me where you left him."  
  
"By the picture of Marshall can give you the specifics on that," she told him in a hurried voice. "Right now, I need to get to Vaughn, how is he looking?"  
  
"Give me a sec," Weiss apologized which felt more like hours to her as she trudged up the stairs. She imagined him getting tangled up in his cords to the headphone as he headed to a computer across the room to gather new intel and see a picture from the satellite camera. A minute later Weiss came back to the line, "okay, Vaughn is still talking to the President but he sent us a morse code message indicating that he is going for it. Can you deactivate the bomb?"  
  
Sydney finally reached the top step and took a breath to examine the device in her hand, moving the wires but careful not to snap any of them. From the looks of it, this was a very strong explose~~~powerful enough to take out the whole CORNU group that day~  
  
The pieces were coming together. The Covenant was here!  
  
"Mountaineer, do you copy?"  
  
"No I can't deactivate it. And I think I know why. I think the Covenant is here and I think their plan was to annihilate the CORNU."  
  
There was heavy sighing on the phone, some Weiss shouting, others shouting back at him and then he finally came back on the line  
  
"All right Sydney, we've got a picture of you and we have a clear view of the bomb. The numbers are in code and according to our Rambaldi linguist you have three minutes and forty-eight seconds before it's going to get off. So Syd, get Vaughn, and drag Belzarin out. The team's ETA is five minutes. And after you're clear of the building, I'll have our agents from Moscow's field office go in and arrest the Russian guards, assuming nobody takes him before we do."  
  
There was a hidden meaning in that tone that made Sydney feel very uneasy.  
  
"R~right, okay, I'm going to turn you off now. Send me a beep if you find anything new. I'm going in after Vaughn."  
  
Sydney then clicked him off before he got a chance to confirm he got the message at Base Camp. She'd be hearing about that later, probably from Vaughn himself. She pulled out the compact, connected her headphones to it then put it back into one of the pockets to her camis.  
  
"All right Marshall, you heard Weiss. We've got less than three minutes to get this show on the road." 


	8. Part VI Part III: Blowing his cover, a b...

For Better or WorseTill the NSC do us partTotal Vaughn Lover 

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Thanks for reading the last chapter! I am thrilled you liked it! Was on writer's block, terrible thing I tell you but I'm back to pushing out and creating all this SV stuff! I know, post-telling is over but I have decided I'm going to finish my fics so hope you'll read and maybe I'll find someway to incorporate Season 4!! HEE HEE

Without further ado, may I present

Moscow Nightmare (Part III)

Vaughn slumped down in his seat, then pulled himself back up before the President turned back around.

He was seated in a beautifully elegant yet professional room that really did remind him of the Oval Office at the White House, from it's egg-shaped room, it's large oak desk, to the huge windows the President was currently looking out of, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Come on Sydney, where are you?" he thought, frantic. He knew Sydney was able to take care of herself but things didn't look good. He'd already sent morse code to the JTF asking about Sydney and all their news had been positive. The tracer was working and the guard was out. And Vaughn didn't have to ask to know Sydney didn't really have a stomachache.

So where was she?

He pulled back the cuffs of one of his sleeves and examined his watch as the President droned on and on about his childhood, how he'd started out, how he'd managed to get up to his position. Lastly, he was trying his darnest to convince Vaughn's alias he had the potential to be as great as himself.

Vaughn ran a hand through his light hair and blew out a breath, his other hand on the butt of his stun gun.

Four minutes. He had four minutes to knock him out, meet up with Sydney and drag the unconscious President to the truck, then they had only a window of two hours to get him to a hospital and have the device deactivated.

"...and your ability to speak so many romantic languages can definitely be an asset in taking a job which deals internationally as ours will, all you have to do is brush up on your Russian, Mr. Vartan," Pres Belzarin beamed as he turned around, looking as if he was in his own little world. "Which should be very a very easy task for someone who can speak French, Italian, and Spanish."

Vaughn didn't hear him. His eyes were trained on the exits, trying to plan the easiest way out while at the same time, his mind was running with episode after episode of what could have happened to Sydney, each more horrific than the last.

"You are not a man of many words are you Mr. Vartan?" Belzarin frowned, but with amusement. He was currently pouring himself some whiskey into a glass. Then he took a sip of his own before he poured another and handed it to Vaughn, who would have objected if he hadn't screwed up and getting suspicious looks from Belzarin.

"Your country is prosperous, so ahead of the world when it comes to nuclear technology, yet you haven't tried to impress me once."

"Ah well..." Vaughn stammered, then took a tiny sip to stall time. "I am young, even if I am American. And you are aware I am here to observe things and the way you run your organization here."

Belzarin studied Vaughn's expression with scrutiny and he was sure he'd blown it. But at the last moment, he let out a half-hearted grunt followed with a, "I guess that makes sense."

Vaughn visibly relaxed and he slumped even deeper in his chair. "For an instant, I thought you were not a CONRU member."

Vaughn swallowed as he felt the color of his face shirt. "Really? What did you think I was?" he inquired, trying to join in good humor.

"Quite honestly, Mr. Vartan, I thought you were actually from one of your intelligence agencies, like the...CIA, that is American?"

Vaughn couldn't help it, he coughed. That could have given him away or added to his suspicion but that was the last thing he'd expected the President to say. Somehow he laughed it off, feeling he sounded pretty convincing himself, "Really, Mr. Belzarin, you have a wonderful sense of humor. Have you done anything to make the Americans upset?"

Belzarin gave him what could only be classified as a dubious glance.

"I mean...you have kept to the order and regulations drawn up between Russia and the UN council," Vaughn immediately corrected himself now positive he looked like a bumbling idiot.

Vaughn saw a flash of resentment flit across the President's suddenly grave expression. "It doesn't matter if you follow regulation or not. It doesn't matter if what you do is right or wrong. The Russians are going to always be a dangerous group of people in the Americans' eye and if you're not CIA, I am pretty sure someone from the CIA does know and is monitoring our every move as we speak."

Vaughn couldn't beat to hear the bitterness in his throat. He'd joined the CIA right after college not only because he'd been a rebel and wanted excitement in his life, not because it was a good paying job. It wasn't even because his father had been a federal agent either, though he didn't doubt that had been the inspiration behind his final decision. He'd simply joined up because he was tired of just watching the news about terrorist attacks or informed by a color code that national danger levels had risen. He wanted to find out exactly what was going on, and wanted to be a part of what was being done about it. He'd wanted to join the good guys and defend the country he loved so much.

And he did know that despite all the good the CIA really did...federal agents were considered almost as if they were men and women free to do things everybody else would be arrested for: lying, spying, breaking into security systems and manipulating them, stealing and tapping phone lines, just to name a few. But this was the first time Vaughn got to hear all this first hand, and he couldn't say he was enjoying it.

He became very quiet, and felt more remorse than anger. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment only on the sense of touch, the way his fingers tightened around the stun gun. He tried not to dwell on the fact that he was about to do something that could get a regular citizen thrown in jail for ten years. He knew he probably had less than two minutes to do the job, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to pull it out and shoot the poor man.

"I mean I'm betting the CIA had something to do with the murder of Andrea Lazarey," Belzarin cursed, his old but handsome face, flashing with anger. "Probably gone on their gut instinct or intel before they realized that if they'd just thought for a second that they were misinformed."

Vaughn squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of what he was supposed to be doing, not that he was just about to break many codes of CIA protocol if he did what he was going to do.

His fingers shook as they loosened from the gun and went instead into his pocket where his badge was. Then he whispered, "request radio silence till rendezvous time," into his secret microphone and shut it off. Maybe he could just explain that the CIA he detested was actually trying to save his life, that he was one of the good guys.

"David Belzarin," Vaughn said suddenly in his very Russian-sounding accent. It must have sounded pretty real because the President looked at Vaughn with real fear in his eyes. Vaughn stood up and flashed the official badge at Belzarin. "You are correct, the CIA has been monitoring this meeting and they sent me and my partner here."

Belzarin backed up and stumbled behind his desk. "Yyou're a federal agent!"

Vaughn nodded his head. "The reason why we are here is because we received intel from a doctor who believes that a weapon was implanted into your body without your consent. This weapon is a deadly biological weapon and it is the device that was put in your ear during the surgery you believed was for a cochlear implant."

Belzarin shook his head and began moaning in disbelief. "No...tthis can't be true. You're just trying to do what you did to Lazarey. You want to get rid of me and put an American in my place, control everything!"

"Sir, that is not true," Vaughn corrected in a severe tone. "The CIA is actually trying to keep another Lazarey from happening. It is a terrorist group called "The Covenant," that wants you dead. We are here to extract you, take you to our facilities so they can deactivate the device and remove it, then plant the actual implant into your ear."

There was a pause and Vaughn was sure Belzarin believed him.

"No, this is crazy. You can't be serious!"

"We are sir," Vaughn put in firmly then held out his hand. "Well you come with me sir?"

"No!" he screamed. "I don't trust you! How do I know your intentions aren't the same as this so-called terrorist group?"

"Sir, I told you, I am a federal officer of the Central Intelligence Agency and I am here to save your life. Now you have two choices sir, you can either come with me quietly and reward me for being honest with you and blowing my cover or..." Vaughn pulled out his stun gun and pointed it at Belzarin who turned as white as a ghost, his pupils huge in their blue irises. "I will shoot you with this and knock you out. Either way sir, you're coming with me."

"I am not!" he retorted and reached for his phone. "Now you have ten seconds to get off this property before I call in security and make you!"

Vaughn cocked the trigger and then came around the desk and grabbed the back of his collar. He then laid the barrel of the gun against his chest. He had tried to be human about this and had gotten nothing in return. He was through being nice Agent Vaughn. "Mr. Belzarin, you don't seem to understand. There is a ticking bomb inside of you that once it explodes will not kill only you but anyone in the same room as you. The virus will also live to infect anyone who comes in contact with your remains for twenty-four hours. And you're right, Russia and the US may have some bad blood but I'm not about to stand here and watch a massacre because the CONRU President is stubborn," he said through gritted teeth.

"So, you're going to kill me, then what, dispose of my body in one of your experimental chemical chambers?" he demanded, looking quite calm and haughty for someone who believed was going to have his head blown off in a few minutes, eyeing the gun that laid near his rapidly beating heart.

"Actually, this is a stun gun and I'm merely going to put you to sleep. It'll be easier to get out of here with less resistance coming from you, and this is pretty strong so you probably won't have to see me until after you're lying in recovery," Vaughn cajoled him. "And unfortunately, all I can do is shoot you. I don't have a hypodermic so I'm going to have to do it this way. And maybe you can uh...forget everything I told you. Or pretend that you forgot from the blow of the gun. I went radio silent before I told you everything so if you don't say anything, then I won't."

David's smirk disappeared and he actually seemed to have gained an understanding.

"All right Agent Vaughn, go ahead and plug me. I don't want to see where I'm going as I don't really have a liking for the CIA," Belzarin sighed and closed his eyes.

Michael held the gun a few inches back and pulled the trigger. Belzarin was out immediately and suddenly his body felt very heavy in Vaughn's arms. But Vaughn fought the pain from straining his muscles till he gently lowered Belzarin's body to the floor. He checked his watch. He'd done it with one minute and thirty seconds to spare. He shoved his badge back into his pocket and returned signal to his headphones. "Hello," He called, "this is Boy Scout."

He heard murmured voices in the background then a cursing voice that he realized sounded like Weiss before he came back onto the frequency.

"Boy Scout," this is Base Ops, do you copy?"

"Copy Base Ops," he said briskly. "What's going on back there? Is something wrong?"

"Uh yeah...where the hell have you been? You all of a sudden went radio silence on us!"

"I know...it seems somehow I got disconnected," Michael lied. If they'd hadn't heard the request then he certainly wasn't going to tell them. "Is the team here? I haven't heard from Sydney. Is she okay?"

Suddenly a door came crashing down that made Vaughn stray from his phone conversation for a second. He pulled out his gun, ready to ply the next guard who ran through the door.

"Freeze!" Vaughn cried out which sent Weiss at Base Ops into frenzy, and screaming into his ears.

"Vaughn!"

Michael gasped. It was Sydney who'd run in looking absolutely freaked out and out of breath, now dressed in cami's, her hair tossed up in a messy bun.

"Sydney!" Vaughn gasped and threw his gun back into its' holster before he went up to her and put his arms around her trembling shoulders. "God, I was so worried about you. Base Ops told me that you were find but you didn't show up. You didn't call in, I thought the guard had gotten you!"

"No, I'm fine and I knocked out your guard too, so there's no problem there," she said briskly then looked behind Vaughn and noticed the body sprawled on the floor. "So you've taken care of Belzarin?"

"YYeah," he confirmed. He stepped back to dodge the arm Sydney was using to signal a team in. The extraction team quickly and efficiently put him onto a stretcher, said something to "mountaineer," and hauled him off the premises. Vaughn watched then as Sydney pulled out a cord that was attached to her belt and hooked herself on the window.

"Syd, what are you doing? Can't we use the door?" Vaughn asked gently, knowing Sydney loved the adrenaline but had to admit she had a tendency of overlooking the easiest way to solve a situation.

Sydney glared at him, half surprised, half irritated. "Didn't Weiss inform you of what's going on?" she demanded as she hooked herself to the window ledge then faced Vaughn and began looping him into a holster so they could rappel down the side of the building.

"No...I went radio silent for a few minutes. Belzarin had issues with the CIA and I was trying to be the good guy," Vaughn finished quietly then waited a second for Sydney's backlash.

"In other words you blew your cover. Vaughn! What the hell were you thinking? And here you were blaming me and coming down hard on me for not recognizing the Vice President. But you blew your cover!"

Weiss was chiding him at the exact same time on the other secure line.

"Um...yeah. Ok, so I screwed up but you still haven't answered by question. What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain it to you," she argued as the tightened the ropes, giving it a quick yank that made Vaughn cry out as pain rushed between his legs. "Sorry but I don't have time. You can either put up with or go down there with the rest of the team, I'll meet up with you at the rendezvous point."

Vaughn stopped wincing and glanced at Sydney. He could tell she was really worried about something and he wasn't about to leave her side.

"No, I'm in. Just next time...try not to yank so hard."

Sydney tried to smile but it was obvious something was bothering her. Instead she said, "Medical services will take care of that," then hoisted her body out the window and planted her feet firmly against the structure. Vaughn landed next to her and then the two of them slowly descended down the side of the building.

Sydney motioned to the window below them and they split so that they were out of view. They were in enough crap already; they didn't need more guards to attack them. They shot each other a look then leapt to the ground. Next they crawled away and didn't speak a word until they couldn't hear the murmurs from the meeting.

Sydney stood up and began shedding the cords and unattached the holster from her body. Vaughn handed her his part and then he followed her as she moved stealthily between the trees until she came to what looked like a small lake.

"What were they doing here?" he wondered. His heart began to race and the cold Russian breeze sent a shiver down the back of his neck. He couldn't help it, erotic thoughts formed in his head when he looked at Sydney who looked so sexy in the moonlight. Something about the way the shadows danced across her face and the way the moonbeams made her eyes glisten made his hands sweat. He didn't notice that she had pulled a package out and unwrapping it till he heard the paper.

Vaughn's eyes grew round when he saw the bomb in the hands of the love of his life. "SySyd, what the hell is that thing doing in your hands?"

"It's a bomb," Sydney hissed as she messed with a pair of pliers and clipped a wire. "I found it on the guard I plugged, and get this, the Rambaldi insignia was on it."

"Tthat means the Covenant can be behind this," Vaughn whispered as though she hadn't figured that out yet. "Does that mean the Covenant was trying to steal David Belzarin before us?"

"Actually, Marshall informed me that this little thing has enough power to annihilate Belzarin and the rest of the CONRU members," she informed him and the color drained from his cheeks.

"In other words, it could have been...us," Vaughn closed his eyes to suppress his tears. "Oh god, Syd!" He began choking as though someone had taken hold of his brachio tube and given it a good squeeze.

Sydney looked unfazed as she tossed the device into the water. She then checked her wristwatch then yanked on Vaughn's arm. "We've got less than one minute to get 80 feet away from this thing, come on!"

Vaughn let Sydney steer him away. Then there was a huge explosion that rocked the ground they were standing on. He forced Sydney to the ground and covered her with his arms to protect her from the blast and comforted her with soothing words as the ground rumbled beneath him. Sydney gluing herself to his body was the only bright moment during the whole event.

An explosion! Yes, I think that was pretty exciting enough! And next part we can get back to the SV fluff, yes? Thanks for reading, hope you'll continue to do so.

Lataz,

Kris (Total Vaughn Lover)


	9. Part VI Part IV: In Recovery

For Better or WorseTill the NSC do us part

Total Vaughn Lover

A/N: Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a long time but I think you are going to like this chapter, it's going to be S/V S/V S/V! So please review, things are about get interesting between Sydney and Vaughn and of course there are those awesome emotional Sydney moments that Jennifer Garner is absolutely phenomenal at!

Part 9: In Recovery (Part I)

"Ah…" Vaughn groaned as a doctor examined his lower body parts. The yank Sydney had given the cord had really taken a toll on his groin area. He held onto the edge of the table as the doctor squeezed, prodded and poked his body.

The doctor finally finished the examination then reached over to a tray that she had ready. She picked up an alcohol swab and gently dabbed an area, massaged the tension out of it then gave Vaughn a medicine that was similar to an epidural.

"Ow!" he winced as red-hot pain flowed from the injection site.

"Okay, you're done Agent Vaughn and things seem to be fine. The tightening of the cords didn't ruin your genital area," she assured him as she pulled off her gloved and handed them to an assistant. Then she obtained a pen from her pocket and began writing away. "Go ahead and pull up your pants Agent Vaughn and make sure you're careful for the next few hours. I numbed you up a bit so you can get on with tonight but if you accidentally zip up your pants and it catches, you'll be feeling it later.

"Right. Thanks doctor," he murmured, blinking back the tears he felt forming readily in his pain-filled green eyes. Then he left the room and walked over to the hospital's waiting room which had door that led to a JTF, allowing "patients," to observe operations being carried out or allowed them to finish up on reports that needed to be filed before procedures and annual physicals.

Vaughn swallowed. He remembered the first time he'd ever come here. It had been to get a supposed bullet fished out of his butt, only when the doctor diagnosed it, it had turned out to be an unheroic boil he had to have lanced. What an embarrassing time that was. He'd come here a coupe of times after that and he had to admit, it did get easier. Or wait, that changed when the doctor had given him a shot in the last place he'd ever want one, only moments ago.

He took a deep composing breath then walked over to a door that looked like it led to a lab and put his palm against the device. It would identify him by hand print, at the same time, a laser ran down his iris which he cleared as well. He was then asked to state his name before he was allowed into the room.

Upon mentioning, "Michael Vaughn," the door made a huge click and opened to the brain of the medical facility which was only used as a camoflauge for the field office it really contained. He walked past cubicles and desks, similar to back home, concentrating not on the staring eyes of everybody but one person he recognized as Dr. Doren Wright, former agent of the L.A. office.

"Agent Wright," Vaughn whispered when he reached the man. Agent Wright nodded his dark head and held out his hand.

"Hello Agent Vaughn. How are things?"

"They're fine. Except for the incident with the bomb the Covenant planted tonight," Vaughn griped and Wright nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but as always, you and Agent Bristow have come out in one piece. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Vaughn coughed out and leaned against a huge mortal pillar. "So what do you have to report to me?"

"Now would you like the news of your partner first or not?" he teased him and Vaughn's mouth dropped in shock when his former agent friend grinned.

"Uh…it doesn't matter. Just tell me either way that she's all right," Vaughn told him with a shrug, even though he cared, a lot. He wondered if there was a neon sign stamped on his head that he had overwhelming feelings for Sydney.

Wright grinned. "She's fine. I know she started breaking down and you grew concerned for her but that was just her body telling her she needs to slow down. She's gone through more than enough since she's gotten back. She's resting in a recovery room right now."

Vaughn closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. Sydney was okay, just traumatized. He felt a pain every time his heart took a beat. In his mind, he pictured her lying on the be, trembling under her covers as she wept, trying to make sense of everything that was going on around her. He felt a bit of guilt and bit his lip. He'd told Sydney how he'd felt, thinking she would feel better, but was it possible that those words had pushed her over the edge?

"What about the Covenant guards? Have they been extracted from the building?" Vaughn inquired then, trying to act or appear as though he wasn't constantly being distracted with thoughts of Sydney.

"Yes. Bristow knocked out the one that was with her, we got him into custody as well as four other guards that was on President Belzarin's immediate security detail. And get this, Belzarin didn't hire these men, he's had trustworthy people watching over him since he took office two years ago and yet somehow these Covenant men were hired just weeks ago. We are trying to pinpoint who was doing the hiring," Wright informed him as he typed onto the screen where new intel was flashing every few seconds. Seemed the CIA was on top of it. And it seemed there was a shitload of paperwork and research waiting for him when he got back. He could only pray Weiss would have the majority of it done. He really preferred going on missions as opposed to sitting at a desk.

"Seems the only contact we've got is the Vice President. But they're not moving on that because they believe someone under him would have let through first."

Great, Vaughn assumed that he and Sydney would have maybe a day or two in L.A before the CIA came up with a plan and send them to execute it. Good, with the mess Sydney was going through, Vaughn didn't want to stray from her side and he was also sure a little separation from Lauren wouldn't do much harm.

"Fine. How is Belzarin doing?" Vaughn demanded then as he folded his arms. Wright typed in some data, hit enter then directed Vaughn to a screen displaying live coverage of the operation being performed on the Russian President. Vaughn tried not to be disgusted as the surgeons performed a very gory surgery on the President's ear.

"As you can see, the surgery is in full flow," Wright pointed out, "they are taking longer than expected but they've been able to buy the time thanks to uh a… "Marshall," back in L.A who found a way to deactivate it with radio wave simulation. In other words, the reason danger is over now, they're just working on extraction."

Vaughn nodded but decided to focus on something that looked bit more mundane. Wright had just left for a second to respond to someone who was trying to get his attention. His thoughts returned to Sydney.

He loved her, that was fine, Lauren probably knew that.

But now Sydney did too.

He'd promised himself that he wasn't going to say or do anything to complicate his situation anymore, yet he had. It had really taken him a lot to admit his feelings, but after hose words had been brought out of him, it had been easy to kiss her. Too easy! Like he'd broken the dam to his feelings and now they were pouring out at a pace he couldn't hope to control.

But now, what did that mean? What was he going to do? Lauren probably did expect him to leave her for Sydney one of these days but if he did it now, he might just give his wife the reason to report to the NSC regarding those incriminating photos.

So wel…sh!

He felt a tap on the shoulder and raised his head. His forehead red from the arm he'd used to support it. It was Agent Wright.

"Hey, I just heard from our communications department, we've got an incoming call from Director Dixon, and it's for you."

"Oh…I'll take it, thank you."

"Right, well, I need to take care of something that just came up so this nice agent, Agent Kozier will take you through. It was really nice seeing you again Agent Vaughn. You take care of that partner of yours now, you hear? Maybe if you stick around for a few days, we'll be able to catch up."

"Highly doubtful, especially since the Covenant is still on the move. I bet we'll be pulled back to analyze their secret agenda," Vaughn groaned, frowning.

"Probably right, well, you take care all right? See you again soon."

Vaughn watched Agent Wright leave then turned to Agent Kozier who was a small old lady with graying hair.

"This way," she said gently and walked Vaughn through a door. This room was filled with buzzing sounds, static from walkie talkies, phones ringing off the hook and people shouting to each other across the room.

Kozier led him to a desk that reminded him strongly of the one he'd left back home, only she seemed to keep her place a bit tidier than he did. His desk was always cluttered with pens, wires and other miscellaneous objects.

She pulled a pair of headphone from off its' hook and handed it to Vaughn. He put it snuggly on his head and adjusted the mouth piece then nodded to Kozier who pushed a button on what looked like a soundboard.

"This is Agent Vaughn."

"Agent Vaughn, this is Director Dixon, how is it going there?"

"Aside form the fact that the Covenant outsmarted us with their ambushing the CORNU team, we're fine. Thank god Sydney is an excellent agent."

"How is Agent Bristow? I heard the doctors were worried about her," Dixon commented, his voice laced with concern.

"We both got check out by medical services and we were cleared. Sydney is resting in recovery and I'm sure you're getting coverage of Belzarin's surgery."

There was a cough before Dixon acknowledged that fact. It seemed that he was also a bit squeamish when it came to gorey situaitons,

"So we will be ready for extraction, when are you sending the team in?"

"Tomorrow night, and meanwhile, I want you to get some sleep. I don't' need another agent fainting from exhaustion."

"But what about our next move? The Covenant is moving quick, we need to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," Vaughn argued. Adrenaline was still running in his body from his near-death experience and it was only promising to grow in anticipation of his next assignment.

"Agent Vaughn, we at HQ are taking care of that part. You and Bristow just suffered a near-death experience and need to get some recovery time. That's an order."

This silenced Vaughn to saying only, "yes sir" through gritted teeth.

"God, but here's what you can do. After you take the night off, you are to interrogate the guards using only certain measures to get the answer out of them. And then make sure they're ready to be extracted along with you two. We are going ot take them into custody in our office," Dixon added a little less sternly.

"All right, sir. And is Bristow to accompany me?"

"No. She's been through more than enough. I'm not sure she's ready to talk to someone directly in the terrorist group, especially since they almost killed…you, and we know how much she cares for you."

Vaughn nodded then said, 'yes sir," when he remembered that Dixon couldn't see him. "And if that is all, I'd like to go see Agent Bristow."

"Very well, I will make another call in tomorrow with the specifics of your extraction," he concluded then added, "and perhaps I should tell your wife that you're okay?"

Vaughn gulped. Yeah, his wife. He heard her voice in the background and panicked. She wanted to speak with him, only he wasn't ready to speak with her.

"Um Michael, your wife would like a word with you, would you like me to let her on?"

Michael almost let out a sarcastic laugh as he stared at his feet. Did Dixon really think he could say anything other than yes? "Yes, please put her on."

An excruciating second later he heard a very frightened and trembling female voice come onto the line. "Michael?"

"L…Lauren, sweetheart," he gasped, shocked by the relief he felt in hearing her voice. "Oh sweetie."

"I…I heard about how the guard was Covenant and he h…had a bomb," she sobbed and Vaughn closed his eyes, beating himself for feeling the way he did when his wife cared so much about him. "And then we heard an explosion. The NSC captured it live on satellite camera. It…it was so huge Michael, I was so sure you were dead."

More of Lauren's sobbing followed and Vaughn wished he could reach his hand through the line and caress her soft skin and wipe away the tears from her huge blue eyes. But of course, he couldn't.

"Lauren, honey, I'm fine. Me and Sydney, we're both okay," he cajoled her, not realizing he'd added Syd's name until it was too late. He waited for Lauren to blow the story of him and Julia out of sheer jealousy but she surprised him.

"I know. I know agent Bristow is okay if you are," Lauren beamed and Vaughn could hear the smile in her voice. "You're not the type of man to leave anyone behind."

Oh yeah, Michael was drowning in guilt now.

"Lauren…"

"When should I expect you home?" she cut in, sounding very anxious and maybe a little of her was still cross with him and could only keep up the cover of the happily married couple for a few more moments.

"Tomorrow," he said firmly. "Dixon is fixing our extraction for tomorrow evening so it might be late but I will be on mainland tomorrow."

"Good, well, I won't keep you. I overheard Dixon saying that you need to get your rest so I'll see you tomorrow," she crooned then paused as she said in a worried voice as she always did when her husband was about to embark on a mission away from her, "be safe."

"I will," he promised her then hastily added, "I love you."

"I…I love you too."

There was an awkward pause then Dixon came onto the line, said a few more words about how he better be asleep and that he would check in to make sure.

So after Kozier guided him to the suitcase they'd retrieved from the hotel room, a very weary Vaughn changed into a pair of sweat and a white t-shirt then went to the room a different agent beckoned him to.

"Thank you, and your name is?"

"Andrews but don't bother worrying about remembering it. I probably wont' see you again. I'm leaving on a missions myself in two hours," he said briskly and Vaughn couldn't help but feel brushed off.

"Right. Well have a nice trip."

"Thank you," Andrews replied, nodding his head. Then he whipped out a key card, slipped it into its' appropriate slot. The metal door made a huge click. The agent opened the door, wheeled his suitcase into the room then stepped out of the way so Agent Vaughn could enter the room.

As soon as his body was in the room, the door slammed shut and locked with another huge click. Man, what was going on that they felt they had to keep him contained, he wondered?

He walked over to the bed, his eyelids starting to fall over his eyes. He had really wanted to see Sydney and talk to her before he went to sleep but that was obviously not going to happen. Then again, he'd just talked to his wife, maybe being away from Sydney for a few hours was exactly what the doctor ordered.

He sat down on the edge and pulled his sneakers off then he pulled his body under the covers and turned out the lamp. He took a deep breath and was just beginning to drift off when something warm pressed against him. He could feel it through his t-shirt.

He bolted away and rapidly threw the covers back and then reached over to flick on the bedside lamp. He then turned back around and saw a beautiful sleeping brunette, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Sydney!" he shouted, forgetting she was asleep.

Upon hearing her name, Sydney opened her eyes, looking quite groggy, that was until she realized who was staring down at her. An extremely handsome man with mussed up brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"Vaughn."

00000000000000

I know what you're thinking, dang didn't TVL update yet! I'm sorry I didn't for so long but I have been trying to keep up with all my fics, don't get me wrong, I absolutely love it but as any human being is, I do get busy! Lol

Please review, let me know you're reading and I promise I will respond by updating a lot faster

Till next time,

Total Vaughn Lover


	10. VII: Taking Action and Getting tooClose

HELLO Readers of It is I…Total Vaughn Lover! Yes, after one year of not knowing whether I wanted to continue to write because of my hectic job, I have come around to do what I do best, which is write for you guys! Thanks for waiting so loooong! And thanks for the reviews guys, this is what keeps me going. I know that we are almost at the end of season 5 for the actual t.v. Show, but this fic is just getting started and it is just about to get totally S/V!

So without further ado….

For Better or Worse…Till the NSC do us part

Total Vaughn Lover

"Taking Action and getting too Close"

"V…Vaughn," Sydney repeated, pulling the covers up to her chest to cover her loose tank top. "I don't understand, what's going on? What are you doing here?"

"H…how much do you remember about tonight?" Vaughn inquired gently. Sydney gazed down to the ground, and Vaughn noticed it was because of confusion.

"Maybe a better question would be, what is the last thing you remember that happened tonight?"

Michael sat there patiently, waiting for Sydney to provide him with an answer. She had closed her eyes in thought and Vaughn knew she was trying to call back the events leading up to now, not only for her partner but for the sake of her own knowledge.

"I…I guess the last place I remember being is in some kind of brush," she reported with her eyes still shut. "I think you were with me and then I threw something, probably some kind of explosive and then I pulled you away with me. I guess we were running away from something or somebody. Then there was a loud…"

Michael raised his head when he heard her voice crack. Sydney's brow was creased in what seemed to be pain and then a low sob erupted from her throat.

Vaughn gently took hold of her hands and massaged them, trying to soothe the trembling and curb the sudden bout of fear that had overcome his partner's body. Sydney jerked back at first, but Vaughn's insistent warm palms kneading her own shaking ones convinced her not to move from her spot.

"Okay Syd, it seems that you've retained a lot of it. That's good. And don't worry, I don't think the it'll alarm the doctors that you can't recall anything after the explosive went off," Vaughn assured her then added, "you went into some kind of emotional breakdown, that was followed by a brief episode of shock. In a few hours, you should be able to recall things more clearly."

Sydney nodded in reply. Her breathing also resumed a normal safe temp and a small but content smile tugged at her lips. But when she opened her eyes and saw Vaughn's brilliant green irises staring at her so intently, she suddenly felt very uncomfortable. And she made sure Vaughn knew that by jerking back.

Michael felt a bit rejected but shrugged it off with one of his attractive frowns. "Hey Syd, I'm only here on orders and they locked us in together so…you better get used to it."

"And where are we?" she demanded. "Are we at a safe house? Have we been caught?" After uttering the last word, Sydney went into survival mode. She reached over to her bag that she found was on the floor beside her bed and began rummaging through it.

"Sydney, what are you doing?" he rasped, glancing quickly at the door. Sydney retrieved a GPS-run cell phone and immediately began dialing the number to the main office. Michael's senses reverted back to her at the sound of the beeping and alarm covered his expression when he realized what Sydney was doing. He swiftly pulled the cell phone from her hand, turned the power off and shoved it into the outside pocket of his suitcase.

"VAUGHN! What did you do that for?" Sydney whispered angrily, smacking Vaughn on the back. "I was trying to get a call into Dixon."

"I know but you can't do that here. We're in a facility where one cell phone call can throw off everything from satellite feed to this building's network connection to HQ," he hissed as he turned around and pushed her down against the bed.

"Well I wouldn't be calling Dixon if you would stop playing games and just tell me where we are. Why don't you start spouting the facts like you did when you came to pick me up in Hong Kong!"

Vaughn knew she was saying this out of anger and felt terrible. But this was no time for formalities. Had he let that call go through, it could have caused a leak of information to somebody who may be trying to get into their network. That meant they would become more powerful and more and likely, the agency would pay the cost with the lives of agents, like his father.

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have taken it away from you like that but I had no choice. We're in a Russian hospital about twenty miles away from the Music Hall, but this actually the CIA's field offices in Russia. The hospital thing is just a clever cover up. That's why I couldn't let you dial out."

"Oh."

Vaughn smiled down at Sydney who was looking to the side in embarrassment. "It's okay, Syd. You didn't know. Not a lot of people do."

"You did," she pointed out.

"Well, that's because…"

Sydney raised her eyebrow at him, curious.

Vaughn sighed and began reluctantly to tell his story. "Back when I was first field-rated, my first biggest assignment was to come to Moscow and bring into custody one of the members of this group called "The Salvaged." It was basically the Covenant at the time. Anyway…" He paused to think about how he was going to continue it without ridiculing himself too much. "…there was a shooting and I fell against the ground and well…my butt was throbbing lie crazy. So my senior office assumed that I'd gotten shot and sent me to the nearest hospital which would be here." Vaughn stopped again and Sydney immediately gave him an intimidating stare. "You know what, let's change the subject right now while I still have some dignity." He cleared his throat. "You know, Belzarin's surgery has been going on for a while now. You'd think they'd be done by now."

But Sydney wasn't about to let him get off so easily. Had he not mentioned that this story would make him lose his dignity, she wouldn't have cared much, but since he had, she was interested. "Now wait a second, Vaughn. What happened when you go to the hospital? Bullet wound stories aren't usually embarrassing."

"Sydney, I really should be talking about things you need to know so let's just forget about that and…move on, okay?"

Wrong answer.

Sydney's hand shot up to grab Michael's neck and the next thing he knew was that he was the one lying down on the bed, and Sydney was on top of him, her knee positioned on his throat. "Wrong answer, Vaughn. If you expect me to listen to another word that you say, you're going to finish what you started."

"Well, I don't have much of choice in this position, do I?" he chuckled. "Okay…I'll tell you but you're going to have to let me up. I can barely croak with your knee where it is."

Sydney studied Vaughn for a moment then let him go after she remembered they were practically in the same uncomfortable situation as when they'd been quarantined after the agency were led to believe the two of them had contracted some deadly disease from the location of their last mission.

Michael coughed as he massaged his throat. "Okay, so the doc examines me and it's not a bullet that I have but this huge festering boil instead. And then…I made my position even more humiliating by making a big scene about not wanting it drained."

He directed his gaze at the bed before he could see Sydney and her laughing expression. Michael shook his head. He knew she wasn't going to let him live this down.

"V…Vaughn, you've got to be joking. How old were you?"

"Hey, it was hurting bad enough when he was examining it. I wasn't about to let him take a scalpel to it. I mean they came straight out and told me they'd numb it but to expect to feel some of it," he retorted in a defiant tone, as though he believed he'd given her a good reason for his childish actions.

Sydney became silent to Vaughn's relief but when he looked up at her, he realized to his dismay that it was because she was laughing so hard.

Vaughn frowned. He liked to be Sydney's slapstick but this was ridiculous. He was never going to use any stories about himself to improve Sydney's mood, he would use Weiss. "Okay Sydney, settle down, especially if you're looking to get some sleep tonight. As your senior officer, I have to debrief you before I let you off the hook and let you get some shut eye."

Sydney covered her mouth to try and suppress her giggles. But having images of Michael arguing with his superior officer about pulling down his pants, and getting back on the table didn't help matters any.

"Okay, right. Now where was I?" Vaughn pondered aloud, trying not to be distracted by the elegant curvatures of her face of the pain that had suddenly surfaced in her delicate eyes. Then he remembered he'd been talking about the President of the CORNU. "Okay Syd, regarding the issue with the Russian President, the extraction was, I'm pleased to announce, successful. He's still in surgery. Last time I was in the JTF, I saw the coverage of the surgery playing on only every free t.v set down there," Vaughn groaned, putting a hand to his knees to stabilize them as the disgusting images of the doctor's performing the procedure rose to the top of his mind. "They've progressed quickly. The last I checked, they were cleaning out the area to put in the earpiece. It's expected to take a few more hours but after that the doctors assure us that he should have a speedy recover without hindrance. They'll keep him overnight to observe for complications but Agent Wright informed me even the doctors are surprised at how great his health is for that age."

"Well that's good news…for Belzarin and Russia," Sydney agreed as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. "What's next for us?"

"We are to stay put for tonight," Vaughn informed her, gesturing to the obvious sleeping quarters. "I've already contacted Dixon and his orders were that we take tonight to recuperate. My orders have been to watch over you and make sure that you haven't suffered any trauma. And he probably wanted me to get my rest so that I'm fresh-minded and ready to go again tomorrow."

Sydney stared curiously at Vaughn, who's face had become hard and more tired looking. "And what is going on tomorrow?" Sydney asked quietly, staring down at the white linen sheets.

"A lot," Vaughn huffed, stretching into the air, forcing his shirt up to expose about two inches of his toned abdomen. "Well at least I have a lot to do. I've got to interrogate the guards, have a talk with you assassin before they torture him and then afterwards. I also have to go visit Belzarin and make sure our stories are straight and then I've got to make sure our prisoners are ready for transport tomorrow evening," he ticked off on his fingers. "The extraction helicopter is scheduled to arrive tomorrow evening at 1900 hours. And then of course when I get on mainland, I have to write a report on all this. You can probably tell I'm not looking forward to that."

"I noticed," she said dryly as she gathered some of the sheet and squeezed it in the palm of her hand. " And did Agent Dixon happen to outline for you what I'm supposed to be doing through all this, or am I just supposed to accompany you?"

Vaughn actually smiled as he gave his reply. "No, actually you've been excused from all mission-related activities which means you can really just hang out in here, catch up on some of the sleep you've been deprived of. I'll be happy to check on you periodically, make sure you get something to eat and then I can pick you up when the extraction team arrives."

He was a bit taken aback when he saw Sydney's expression fall. "Why don't I get to interrogate the guards?" she demanded, detecting this was all due to Dixon and Vaughn feeling pity for her. She hated that.

Michael laughed, trying to break the tension in the room. "Sydney, don't look so bummed out. Dixon is giving you an extra day of sick leave and that is generous of him, especially in the middle of a mission. I'd stop pouting and take full advantage of that."

But Sydney wasn't biting and Vaughn knew it. She wasn't arguing about the offer to let her rest, which she undoubtedly needed. She just suspected as he did, that Dixon was trying to keep her away from finding out anything regarding the guards, especially if they were tied to the group who were responsible for Sydney's disappearance, the Covenant. "You didn't answer my question, Agent Vaughn. I'm willing to do this, with my free time. Am I banned from coming with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Vaughn winced. He knew Sydney wasn't going to like his answer. He tried to think of how he would feel if he were in Sydney's shoes. What would he want Sydney to say to him? He didn't want her to lie to him so he certainly wasn't going to do that to her.

Sydney deserved a straight answer. Someone had to believe she was sane enough and he was going to be that man.

"V...Vaughn?"

Michael looked at Sydney then lowered his gaze to the ground, clasping his hands together. He didn't need to look at Sydney to know she was expecting him to say what she didn't want to hear. "Syd, the reason why Dixon doesn't want you to come with me is because you were almost killed by that guard tonight, you may not feel it now but it's possible you suffered some trauma from that incident.. That's why Dixon tasked me to watch over you, make sure someone is here to comfort you if you wake up from a nightmare and need comforting," Michael advised her, "and the other reason is pretty obvious. If these guards are connected to the Covenant, then they are related with the group that abducted you. Dixon, I and Barnett don't feel it's a good idea for you to be a part of the interrogation process while you're still working out your animosity against them and stuff."

Sydney looked for a second as though she was going to stand her ground and state that she was going to defy those orders and he was going to have to deal with it but she didn't. To Vaughn's relief, a look of understanding overcame her calmer features. "T…that's true. Given the chance, I probably would get pretty close to killing them during the interrogation."

Vaughn nodded in agreement. Yes, the conversation was finally travelling in the right direction. Sydney was taking this a lot better than he'd thought.

But then Sydney pushed him down against the bed again and gave him a very condescending look. "But the thing is I should want to kill them. I should be allowed to tear them to shreds. It would be insane if I wanted to just put this all behind me, don't you agree, Vaughn?"

"Yeah," Vaughn croaked out. "I do see your point."

Sydney's face was contorted with anger for another moment. It wasn't until he actually started turning purple and grabbed at her wrists tightly that she noticed she was hindering his breathing again.

"O…Oh sorry, Vaughn."

"It's okay," he assured her between a bout of coughs. "I know you ought to feel that way. I think we both forgot that you have a really tight grip."

Sydney reached behind her to smack Vaughn on the shoulder. "Hey, you said you're here to watch over me. Shouldn't you be saying things to make me feel better?"

"You just deprived me of oxygen, you're going to listen to my complaints for about the next ten minutes," he told her with a smirk. But then his smile disappeared as he came back to the business at hand. "So, can I report to our Director that you will agree to stay in here and take a quiet little hiatus from this mess?"

"Hospitalization is more like it but yes. If that'll make you happy, I will let you tell the Director that your sane but tired partner will stay out of sight tomorrow," Sydney promised with a small smile.

"Thanks Syd," he thanked warmly. Sydney felt good whenever Vaughn looked at her in that appreciative way but something about his eyes made her blood run cold. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was going to ask next.

And she didn't

"So, one last thing before we can both turn in for the night. I have to ask you this purely for professional purposes, and also since I think I should know in case my wife goes to Lynsey with her theory on how I am affiliated with this whole thing," he began, cringing on the word, "wife."

"What do you want to know?" she asked quietly as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Um…first of all, I want you to know that I would never believe that you are part of the Covenant."

"Of course."

"Good…" Vaughn paused. "So here goes, you know how you said that you got attacked by the guard that initially guided you to the bathroom."

Sydney nodded.

"Did he recognize you? I mean….did he call you…Julia?" Vaughn demanded. He certainly hadn't meant to but after hearing himself talk, he realized he had come off very condescending.

"Um… yeah…he did," Sydney answered with a groan. "He told me he was there when I killed Lazarey and…and that you were there as well. But the way he was talking, I don't think he's Covenant. If he's working for them, it's because they got him to without telling him who they are."

"Or maybe the Covenant are still keeping track of you. It's possible that your getting away and to a pay phone so you can contact us was a mistake. If you want to hear my thoughts on this I think they assumed you were dead and it's probably as much of a shock to them as it is to us that you resurfaced. I think they're keeping tabs on you, trying to make sure that you don't remember anything about what they had you do the last two years or…make sure they get that information first," Vaughn suggested, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And this time it was an assassination attempt. They didn't want to recruit me back into the Covenant, they wanted me dead!" Sydney cut in angrily, her brown eyes wide with fear. "I can't believe there's something so valuable to them in my head that they're not going to leave me alone until I'm dead…which means…"

"Which means what?" Vaughn inquired gently, but his voice sounded curt from his fear for her.

"That everyone around me is in danger." She heaved a heavy sigh. "I think it'll be best if you stay away from me," she concluded, a touch of finality in her voice.

"WHAT? Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?" he demanded, feeling like he'd just gotten slapped in the face.

"No, you don't. Don't you get it, if you're around me …Vaughn, we don't know how crazy these people are of how they work. What if they're like SD-6? What if they go after everyone I care about? They already went after…F…Francie."

Vaughn heard her stop sharply and realized though she'd said everyone, she was really concerned about him…Michael Vaughn.

"Syd…let's not get ahead of ourselves. I didn't mean to get you all upset," he lamented, gently rubbing her bare shoulder. "Let's talk about this before you start making any hurtful decisions that you may not have to make."

"Michael," she argued, looking into his verdant eyes, as though he were the center of her world. "I just got you back. I thank God everyday just being able to see your face again. I'm not to be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you."

Michael's heart felt very cozy at that moment, as though he were sitting next to a warm fire in a wooden cottage somewhere. But right now, he'd share an igloo in Antarctica if that meant he could be near Syd.

"I appreciate the thought, Syd. Really. But you can't expect me to leave your side when you need me most. That's not something I'm going to agree with," Vaughn stated firmly, daring her to argue with him. Nothing she said was going to change his mind.

Sydney stared at him, shocked by his tone. She might have even socked him in the face if she had the strength. "No Vaughn, I'm not the one who needs you anymore. It's Lauren. I left you and now I have to …suffer the consequences. But don't worry about me, I'm a big girl and a kick ass agent."

"Sydney," he bellowed, hands on his head, ready to pull his hair out. Her moping and feeling sorry for herself was driving her up the wall. "Shut up for a second. You didn't leave me, you were kidnapped."

"I know and right now I still wish I were, Vaughn. Why don't you understand? If you're around me, you're going to get yourself killed and I…I just can't handle that kind of pressure while I try to figure out what I don't remember," she shot back, tears now tumbling down her cheeks. Then finally she completely broke down and her body felt towards Vaughn's chest. Vaughn stared down at the crying young woman and cautiously laid a hand on her trembling back. He felt her chew on his t-shirt and for a moment, he ignored the pain from her lower abdomen colliding with his lower half.

"Sshhh," He cooed as he gently coaxed her head up and nuzzled the top of it with his cheek. "You shouldn't work yourself up like this. Yes, you were kidnapped and I thought you were dead. But we've gotten through that, and I don't know about you but I feel I can get you through anything if you'll only trust me and let me help you through this." Sydney shifted on his chest to hear him better as Michael plodded on. "I mean, this evening, we had the basic information down about our mission but the night was full of surprises, yet we're here right now."

"Even as badly as we screwed up," she murmured against his chest.

"We didn't have our shit together at all," Vaughn agreed. "Seriously, with your falling to the ground in pain and expecting me to react, and then you cry out that your stomach is about to burst. We could have blown our cover right there."

"Yeah…hadn't it been for your genius adlib of claiming I was a hypochondriac, we would have been in trouble, and not only with the Russians," Sydney giggled as she wiped away her tears. Vaughn slid his finger under her chin and lifted it up.

"Exactly. See? We make such a good team," Vaughn argued gently. "It would be a waste for us to split now when we could work together to get to the bottom of all this."

Sydney knew he meant well and it wasn't just as a former boyfriend or a handler, he'd meant it was as a best friend. He'd always been the one constant in her life, to let him go was unthinkable.

"W…well, I'm not going to make any decisions until I get back on mainland," Sydney informed him. "So, you interrogate and I sit here and dream of when things were a little simpler?"

"That's the plan."

Sydney felt Vaughn move closer to her. A strong shiver overcame all the bones in her body and she felt herself getting uncomfortable again. "Um, so I guess we should get some sleep then? If you're done, I mean."

But the comment she'd made to break this romantic spell didn't do what she'd expected it to. Vaughn didn't avert his gaze in embarrassment. Instead he pointed out something that could only raise the sexual awareness in the room.

"You know what this situation reminds me of?"

Sydney bit her lip, deciding whether to acknowledge him or not. Either way, he was going to way she he was going to say.

"When we were in quarantine. When the whole agency thought we had contracted some contagious virus. We were lucky that God comes in handy by giving us each other to make isolation a bit more bearable."

Sydney remembered. That memory was almost too strikingly vivid in her mind. She also knew what Vaughn was trying to get her to remember. When they'd been lying there, not knowing if they were going to see another day, she'd been on the verge of telling him that he'd made an impact on her professionally and…personally. Only a visit from the doctors telling her that she was free to go and that Vaughn needed more tests had forced that to be delayed till the day they'd successfully brought down the whole SD-6 organization.

"You do remember, don't you Syd?" Vaughn whispered, breaking into her thoughts.

"I do," she answered, "but there were two beds then and we…I didn't even know that you liked me as much as you did."

"But you were going to let me know how you felt about me right? That my being your handler made your job easier and at the same time….more difficult."

Sydney wasn't sure if she was impressed of appalled. Vaughn was full of himself or doing a good job faking it. Unfortunately, she felt herself melt, wanting to give into Vaughn's teasing grin and explore his tanned abdomen that lied just under his shirt.

But she couldn't. No…she wouldn't.

"Look, this is different, so let's not even compare the two. Yes, I was going to tell you that you were always on my mind, I couldn't help but have osculating thoughts whenever you were around. But presently, I am in love with you and I mistakenly believed that I meant everything to you and you…as "into me" as you've been acting tonight…you're married."

All the words that he'd been thinking to say disappeared instantly form his mind and he just gawked at her. Sydney gave him a very distasteful expression as she climbed under the sheets and laid down against her pillow, her back against him.

Ouch. Vaughn had never felt so rejected by her in his life. Had she not been who he believed was the woman he was meant to spend his life with, he would have pushed her out of the bed or he'd sleep on the floor. But he didn't. He just lay there and stared at her back until he could take it no longer. Fortunately she let out a sneeze before he had a chance to say anything and Vaughn decided to take full-fledged advantage of the situation.

"Syd, you cold?"

She murmured something but he couldn't make it out. He made a daring move and pulled her arm until she turned to look at him.

"Vaughn?"

"Turn towards me," he ordered here and when she didn't, he pulled on her shoulder so that her body was facing him. "You sound like you've got a cold coming on. Since Russia is pretty much a Tundra, it doesn't surprise me. I know you don't want anything to do with me right now but I guarantee this would be a lot warmer for both of us."

"It may be warmer but don't you think we're compromising ourselves by putting ourselves in this kind of situation? I mean, just early tonight you declared your love for me, a little before that, you told me how proud you are that your wife is doing so well with all this. I…I just don't think it's a good idea for two adults who used to be intimately involved to be sharing a bed together," Sydney explained, trying to sound like she meant it.

She found it hard with Vaughn flashing her that boyish grin.

"How do you figure?"

"Well…it's not a hard question to answer, is it Vaughn? Don't you think…I mean….aren't you at all worried that…something might happen between us?" She was amazed that she'd actually gotten that far. She almost screamed when he rolled over on top of her and looked down at her with the most seductive glance.

"To tell you the truth, Syd….I'm expecting it," Vaughn stated matter-of-factly. "And don't worry, if I didn't know there weren't cameras in this room I wouldn't think of doing what I'm about to do next."

And then Vaughn lowered his face to hers until their lips collided, triggering a response from Sydney before she could ask him what it was that he was going to do next.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Duh duh duh! So like I said, totally for S/V shippers all the way! Yeah, I know that it's season 5 but this was the Alias legacy doesn't have to end. I promise this is going to be a good one, something worse reading…especially since I'm fond of cliffies! (evil laugh) Anywho, please review, tell me what you're thinking and then we can move onto what happens on the morning after!

Till Next Time

Total Vaughn Lover


End file.
